Obstacles
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: The hardest part of being a teenager is learning when to grow up. A high school fic. All characters included, ships mainly BV with some GCC, K18.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet The Group

Obstacles

Summary : The hardest part of being a teenager, is learning when to grow up. A high school fic. All characters included, ships mainly B/V with some G/CC, K/18.

Chapter 1 : Meet The Group

Several teens stood in groups throughout the school campus, enjoying the abnormally warm February weather. Just the week before there had been snow on the ground, now there was none to be seen anywhere and the teens were taking it as an excuse to break out the mini-skirts and shorts.

As a faint wind blew up, a particularly stunning red convertible drove up into the student parking lot. The driver, an aqua-haired female, cut the engine and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before jumping out. She wore a pastel purple v-neck t-shirt and a short white skirt, completing the look with wedge heeled sandals and a white headband to keep her long hair from getting into her face. As she looked around, she couldn't help but smile at the looks she was receiving. Bulma Briefs knew she had the kind of legs men drooled over and she couldn't help but flaunt them.

A black two-door sedan drove up to park beside Bulma and she waited for her friends to get out. Two women with large chests and thin waists got out of the car. Both were giggling over some joke shared between them as they hurried over to Bulma's side.

"Isn't this weather amazing, Bulma?" The one with the aqua coloured hair asked in a wispy voice.

"Doesn't it just make you want to lay out in it for, like, ever?" The one with dark hair added in a voice similar to the first.

Bulma spared them a smile. Marron and Launch had been her best friends for years but lately, she had found herself pulled to the more eclectic group of friends she had made earlier that year. "Yeah, it's great. Was so glad to be able to get my legs out of pants this morning." Bulma told them as the trio started walking towards the building, knowing the bell would be ringing in less than five minutes.

"We so have to go shopping tonight!" Marron, the straight haired girl, blurted out excitedly and bounced slightly. "There's no way we can be seen in last years skirts."

Launch lifted a hand to cover her mouth in horror. "I completely forgot about that." She glanced down at her short black skirt before lifting her head again. "I can't believe I put this on this morning. I didn't even think about it. How can I be looked upon as a fashion leader when I make such a faux-pas?"

Bulma pouted slightly. "I'm sure no one will notice, Launch. Anyway, this is where I get off." She motioned to the wall where a line of lockers were, hers among them. She watched as the pair walked off, Marron trying desperately to make Launch feel better.

Bulma shook her head and opened her locker, shoving her bag into it and taking out the rather large chemistry textbook she needed for her first period.

A dark haired girl with big friendly brown eyes came up to lean on the locker beside hers. "Ready for Chem?" She asked.

Bulma turned to her with a smile. "No, but that doesn't make a difference does it, Chichi?" She shut her locker and started walking towards the science wing with Chichi in step beside her.

"It's not that bad, Bulma, we're still doing the bases and acids unit. At least we don't have to do bonds." Chichi told her as they walked into a classroom and took seats towards the back of the class.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that." Bulma groaned. "You're going to have to re-teach me everything from that unit before exams."

"That's alright." Chichi shrugged. "We can have a group lesson. Goku didn't grab onto the concept so well in his fifth period chemistry class either."

As the warning bell rang, the seats started to full up with students. A tall dark haired man with a scarred face walked in and waved at Bulma before grabbing a seat in the middle of the classroom with a couple buddies of his.

Bulma sighed slightly and crossed her arms on her desk and laid her chin on them. "I can't believe he's not sitting with us today. I've barely seen Yamcha since Christmas and he chooses to sit with his 'baseball buddies' again today."

"Why don't you just say something to him?" Chichi asked her. She felt bad for her friend, she was so hung up on Yamcha while the feeling was obviously not returned.

Bulma just shook her head and closed her eyes, signalling that she was done talking.

Three hour long periods later, students were slowly trickling into the school cafeteria. Bulma was one of the first ones in and grabbed her lunch quickly before claiming a table for her friends. First to sit down across from her was a short man with thick black hair. She had first met Krillin through Marron. They were a couple and Bulma had hit it off with the short man, continuing to be friends with him after Marron and his break up. Through him, she met his best friend Goku and Goku's girlfriend, Chichi.

Chichi and Goku wandered over to the table hand in hand before taking seats on the same side of the table as Bulma. The four exchanged greetings as the last two members of their group took seats. One was a tall blonde woman with striking blue eyes who kissed Krillin in greeting. The other was a well-built male with tall dark hair and intimidating black eyes. Bulma had met Juu, the woman, through Launches ex-boyfriend, Jay, who happened to be Juu's twin brother. Bulma then introduced Juu to Krillin. The man, Vegeta, had dated Juu off and on for about a year before she met Krillin. The two remained close friends, much to the dismay of Krillin.

"Yamcha joining us today?" Goku asked Bulma as he was rather fond of the other man.

Bulma shook her head sadly. "Nope, he's going off campus with Tien today for lunch."

"Wow, that's been almost every day for the last two weeks." Krillin piped up. "We hardly get to see him anymore."

"It could be worse." Juu stated in her monotone way as she examined the noodles on her plate.

"He could be here." Vegeta added.

"Come on, guys, lighten up." Goku told them. "Yamcha's not a bad guy."

"He's the type of man who preys on convenience." Juu told him. "We were convenient for him, now we're not."

"That's not true." Chichi defended him for Bulma's sake, who was quietly focusing on her well manicured nails.

"How can you say it's not true?" Juu replied. "The end of last semester he needed help in his classes to get his grades up around exam time. Coincidently, that was around the same time he started hanging out with us every day and attending our group studying sessions. Now that it's closing in on baseball season, he's back to hanging out with the other players."

"He's allowed to hang out with his other friends." Chichi replied. "Bulma still hangs out with Marron and Launch, but do you say anything about that?"

"Bulma isn't ditching us every day for them, is she?" Juu asked back.

"Guys, could you not use me as an example when I'm right here?" Bulma finally piped up.

"Sorry, Bulma." Chichi told the girl beside her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to apologise for."

Chichi turned narrowed eyes on Vegeta. "Don't get me started." She seethed. Chichi wasn't fond of either Juu or Vegeta but she put up with them for Krillin's sake.

"I'm hardly effected by your meagre threat." Vegeta stuck his nose in the air.

Bulma placed a calm hand on Chichi's forearm as the vein on her friends forehead popped out. Chichi was known for her short, vicious temper. "So, what's the plans for tonight?" Bulma asked, trying to change the subject.

"Krillin, Chi and me are going to the starting rounds of a karate tournament." Goku told her. The three of them rarely missed a local match.

"Oh." Bulma managed a smile. She was hoping Chichi wouldn't be busy so they could do something. She was looking for an excuse not to go shopping with Marron and Launch. "What about you?" She looked towards Juu.

"Vegeta and I are watching movies all night." Juu told her. "Some Friday night, huh?" She gave Bulma one of her rare small smiles.

"What about you?" Krillin asked Bulma, trying to hide the irritation in his voice over Juu and Vegeta spending time together.

"Me?" Bulma asked. "Marron and Launch wanted to go shopping tonight, but I'm not really in the mood to…" She trailed off.

"You can join us." Juu offered, ignoring the glare from Vegeta.

"Really?" Bulma asked, smiling. "You sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

Juu shook her head and got to her feet, pulling Vegeta up with her. "Of course not. You know where I live, show up any time after seven." She glanced at Vegeta. "Come on, I need a smoke." She walked off towards the door with Vegeta in step with her.

"Why did you have to invite her?" Vegeta asked Juu as the pair walked down a hall towards one of the main entrances to the building.

Juu shrugged. "I just felt bad for her. Her boyfriend's an idiot and she doesn't really fit in with the rest of us."

"That's because she's a spoiled, selfish brat." Vegeta stated as they stepped out into the sun and stopped under a tree.

Juu pulled out a cigarette and a match. She lit it and took a drag before replying to him. "Think of it this way then, if she's there, Krillin won't be so paranoid."

"What do I care whether he's worried or not?" Vegeta asked, trying not to breath in the smoke from her cigarette.

"You're such a caring person." Juu stated sarcastically. "Look, it's one night, you can deal with it, your highness." She ended on a mocking tone.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you to stop calling me that ridiculous pet name."


	2. Chapter 2 : Something Nice

A/n: Hey guys, this chapter is dedicated to Morgain Croix because she motivated me to write this morning. I'm trying to get into a routine (just started college) but I'm going to try to update a couple (or more) stories a week. For anyone reading "Consequences of Assistance", there is a chapter in the works, just trying to decide whether this one or the next is going to be the end. Anyway, on to thanking reviewers:

Morgain Croix : Thanks for the PM, it really motivated me to write this morning. So, here's another chapter for your pleasure. It's not too long but I have to go to class soon.

Dragonballgeek101 : I just felt like Vegeta needed someone. Poor guy, he's all alone usually.

Chapter 2 : Something Nice

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't be my ideal night," Chichi's voice came through the receiver of a cordless phone, which was held to Bulma's ear.

Bulma was laying on her back on top of a queen sized bed covered in plush pillows. Her room was done in a mixture of pastel blues and purples, her two favourite colours. She had her own television, video game consoles, laptop and stereo as well as a small mini-fridge just for convenience. "Well, it wasn't exactly my first choice, either."

"You can come to the match with us tonight," Chichi offered.

"I'd rather go shopping with Marron and Launch then go to one of those," Bulma scoffed. "Besides, Juu was nice enough to invite me, I couldn't ditch her."

"And why not?" Chichi demanded, "what has she ever done for you?"

"Well, she did tutor me through biology," Bulma replied, "besides, it'll probably be fun tonight."

"Fun?" Chichi repeated, disbelief evident in her voice. "Neither one of them ever crack a smile or laugh. I honestly think the only time I saw anything but a scowl on Vegeta's face was in the cafeteria when Goku tripped and got his lunch all over him. And you know how much that boy eats, there was a lot of food."

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Goku had spent fourth and fifth period pulling noodles and lettuce from his hair. "That was kind of funny, Chi."

"It most certainly was not!" Chichi replied, "now, I have to get ready to go. Make sure you don't do anything stupid tonight."

"I won't, mother," Bulma replied with a roll of her eyes, "bye." With that, she ended the call. She stared at the ceiling for another moment before checking the time, it was a quarter to seven. She still had to check her appearance and put a few things in her slightly large purse, then drive the twenty minutes to Juu's house. She wanted to be a bit late anyway, they didn't need to know that she had nothing better to do.

Bulma bounced up from her bed and over to the full length mirror hung on the back of her bedroom door. Her clothing was the same as it was earlier in the day with the exception that she was now wearing dark blue jeans instead of the skirt. With a quick brush through her hair, she placed the brush in her purse, along with mascara, eyeliner and lip balm. She wasn't sure how long the movie night was going to last, but she wasn't about to let herself get caught dishevelled.

At Juu's house, Juu was lounging back on a large plush sofa flicking through television channels. The house wasn't big, but it was made to feel cozy. She felt eyes on her and turned to see her twin, Jay, standing in the doorway watching her. His appearance contrasted her own, with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"What are you up to tonight?" Jay asked, his demeanour much like his sisters.

Juu shrugged and pointed to the pile of DVD cases on the coffee table in front of her, "movie night."

"With Vegeta?" Jay inquired, already knowing the answer. He wasn't much a fan of Vegeta, but his sister's friends were her own choices. "What does Krillin have to say about this?"

"Nothing," Juu told him, narrowing her eyes slightly at him, "what business is it of yours anyway?"

"You're not being fair to the guy, Juu," Jay stated, "he may not say anything, but you know he doesn't like it."

"He has nothing to worry about. Besides, Bulma Briefs is coming over tonight too," Juu told him.

"Bulma?" Jay repeated, arching an eyebrow in interest. "Mind if I stay and join in?"

"Yeah, I do," Juu told him and turned her attention back to the television, "just answer the door when they get here and be gone."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Jay turned slightly and looked towards it. After a moment he went to answer it, finding the cranky brunette male on the other side. "Vegeta," he greeted him, his voice unpleasant.

Vegeta grunted in reply and pushed past him to the living room to join Juu on the couch. "Did she cancel?" he asked her.

Juu shook her head, "nope and you better not be acting like this all night."

"I'll act how I please," he replied.

"Of course you will," Juu muttered under her breath. Vegeta's iron will was one of the reasons they were constantly on the outs while dating.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "are we going to go through this again? Haven't we done this routine enough already?"

"No, we are not going to do this again," Juu replied, staring him right in the eyes, "we are going to have a pleasant evening with our company."

Vegeta stared back at her, neither set of eyes wavering when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," came Jay's call as he bounded towards the door, opening it to find the pretty aqua-haired girl on the other side. "Hey, Bulma," he greeted her with a small smile and moved away from the door so she could move past him to come in.

"Hi, Jay," she returned the greeting and smile. "Are you going to be joining us?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "sis shot me down when I asked."

"Oh," Bulma faltered for a second, "well, I'm sure I'll see you sometime throughout the night."

"Count on it," Jay told her with a wink and watched as she entered the living room.

Juu and Vegeta were sitting watching television again when Bulma entered. Juu had kicked him from the couch and he now sat on the matching chair on the other side of the small living room. She looked up to Bulma when she entered. "Hey, come on over," she told her and motioned to the seat on the sofa where Vegeta has just been.

Bulma complied and after sitting, glanced at Vegeta who looked more cranky then usual.

"Don't mind him," Juu told her, "he'll cheer up as the night goes on." She got to her feet a moment later and started to walk towards the doorway, "I'm going to go pop some popcorn," she called over her shoulder.

Bulma couldn't help but fidget in her seat at being left alone with Vegeta. He had a very dominating presence and she didn't particularly enjoy it. She figured she'd make the best of it.

He caught her glancing at him and turned his glare on her, "something you want?"

"No," Bulma replied with a shake of her head.

"Good, keep it that way," he stated and turned his attention back to the television.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Bulma asked him, cocking her head to the side in interest, "I don't think I've ever heard a nice thing come from your mouth. You should try it sometime."

"Did I ask for suggestions?" Vegeta turned on her again, "unless I ask for something from you, I want silence."

Bulma shrugged, "well, I'm really not big on taking commands."

"Learn how," he replied.

A pout formed on her lips as she sat quietly for a moment, "say something nice."

"No."

"Come on, just one little thing," she pushed.

"No."

"It's really not that hard," she continued.

"No."

"Vegeta," she whined.

"Fine, you blasted woman," he agreed. "You have a lovely voice box."

Bulma smiled, "see, was that so hard?"

"I wasn't finished," Vegeta told her, "You have a lovely voice box which I can't wait to see when I rip it from your ugly body for refusing to shut up."

Bulma stared at him for a second, "I can see why you're single."

"And I can see why that idiot, Yamcha, avoids you at every turn," Vegeta replied with a small smirk, delighting in the way her expression faltered.

Juu re-entered the room with a bowl of popcorn. She put it down before stepping over to Vegeta and punching his arm, "I heard that."

Vegeta sighed and shook his head as Juu popped in a video and sat down again. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 : How we Deal

A/N: Well, guess what? This is now my main story, yay! Remember, reviews are love.

Dragonballgeek101 : heh, this soon enough for you?

Moonfire Thunderstorm : I like making Vegeta mean, makes his rare nice moments all the more special.

Cilvanti : Glad you liked, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3 : How we deal

Chichi nervously tapped her fingernails against her jean clad knee. All night she had been nervous for Bulma's sake and had repeatedly checked her cell phone to see whether she had missed any calls. So far there had been no word.

"Chi, what's wrong with you tonight?" Goku asked the woman sitting beside him on the bleachers, "you seem stressed or worried or something."

Chichi smiled at him slightly and shook her head, "you know me, Goku, I always have to be worried about something."

"So, what is it this time?" Goku prodded.

"Nothing, it's just really stupid," Chichi replied, trying to return her attention back to the martial arts match in front of them. She glanced sideways at the short man sitting to the right of Goku. She felt so bad for Krillin, he looked just as distracted as she was. She didn't know what she'd do if Goku always hung around with one of his ex-girlfriends, but she was sure she wouldn't be sitting idly by like Krillin was. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and checked it again, still nothing.

Goku finally turned to her, "Chichi, really, what's wrong?"

Chichi sighed, "I'm just worried about Bulma, is all."

"Why? She's safe with Juu and Vegeta." Goku pointed out.

"And you trust those two?" Chichi exclaimed and clapped her hand over her mouth when Krillin turned his head to look at her, "I'm sorry Krillin."

"Nah, that's ok," Krillin replied, "I don't much trust them either. I'm glad Bulma's with them though, makes me worry a little less."

"Oh, Krillin," Chichi pouted, "why don't you say something to her?"

Krillin shrugged, "everyone asks me that but the truth of the matter is, is that I know that if it came down to it, she'd pick him over me. I'm not sure if I want to lose her over something like this."

"So, you'd rather sit here and let her walk all over you?" Chichi asked him, "that's really not fair to you in the least, Krillin."

"Look, Chi, you're like a sister to me, but this is something I have to handle on my own," Krillin told her before looking back at the match.

Monday morning, Chichi caught up to Bulma at her locker before first period, "where were you all weekend? I tried to call you to do something all Saturday."

Bulma looked at her raven haired friend with a smile before shutting her locker, "I was hanging out with Juu, Jay and sometimes Vegeta, when he agreed to grace us with his presence."

"All weekend?" Chichi asked, "I thought this was only a one night thing."

"So did I," Bulma agreed with a nod of her head as the pair started walking towards their chemistry class. "But I had such a fun time with Juu that night that she asked me to go shopping with her and Jay on Saturday. Sure, Vegeta was kind of a downer that night, but Juu is just awesome."

Chichi frowned. 'Juu' and 'awesome' were not two words that she would put in the same sentence. "Well, did you want to come over to my place tonight to study chemistry? There's a test in a couple days."

'Sure," Bulma accepted as they entered the class room and took their seats in the back of the room. "So, I'm pretty sure Vegeta just hates me," Bulma giggled, "but it's so much fun to get him going. He joined us Saturday night and I just couldn't help teasing him."

"Really?" Chichi asked in a disinterested voice, hoping Bulma would get the hint.

"But hey, at least he talks to me now," Bulma continued on, "he used to just glare, now he likes to make threats against my voice box." She paused to wave at Yamcha as he came through the door. Surprisingly he came to the back to sit in front of Bulma.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her, leaning over her desk to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, to what do we owe this marvellous pleasure?" Bulma asked, batting her eyelashes slightly.

"Do I need a reason?" He replied.

"If you need help for the test on Wednesday, come to my house tonight at five," Chichi told him and smiled sweetly at him when he narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"Thanks," he said after a moments hesitation before turning his attention back to Bulma, "so hun, got plans for this weekend?"

Bulma shook her head, "nope, nothing more then hanging out, why?"

"Well, there's this party that Tien is having Saturday night at his parents cabin. It's a couple hours drive up there, but it should be great," he paused with a goofy smile on his face, "so you in?"

Bulma frowned slightly, she didn't really like Tien or the rest of Yamcha's friends. The idea of spending the weekend with them was not something that was high on her list of things she wanted to do.

Yamcha saw her frown and sighed, "come on Bulma, you're always on me about spending more time with you. Plus, I can't show up to the party alone." When her frown didn't cease, he pressed on, "both Marron and Launch are going to be there."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it, ok? I'll give you an answer in a couple days." That seemed to placate him as he turned back around in his seat to face the front of the class. Bulma laid her arms on her desk and placed her chin on them. She hated Yamcha's guilt trips and the way he always tried to manipulate her. There was one party last year that she didn't go to with him and he ended up taking another girl to it. When Bulma had confronted him about it, he only shrugged and said 'I told you I couldn't show up alone', which basically placed the blame on Bulma for him cheating on her. He irritated, annoyed, and manipulated her, but they'd been together for four years. Bulma just couldn't see throwing all that away.

"And what if I make you choose?" Vegeta asked as he and Juu walked down the middle of a hallway.

"You wouldn't make me choose," she replied, "you'd be too scared of the answer."

Vegeta growled slightly, "I've about had it with that girl."

Juu rolled her eyes and stopped abruptly, grabbing Vegeta's arm to make him stop as well, "I'm asking her to come to lunch with us today, and that's that. If it'll make you feel any better, we'll take Krillin along too."

"Fine, but you owe me," he told her and started walking towards the cafeteria again.

"Whatever," she replied, catching up to him.

Chichi was walking down the main hallways towards the cafeteria when she caught sight of Bulma going in the same direction, not far in front of her. She was about to hurry her steps to catch up to her when Bulma was intercepted by Juu, Vegeta and Krillin. Chichi stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched as Bulma walked off with them towards an exit. "I can't believe it," she muttered to herself as she hurried into the cafeteria to find Goku and Yamcha sitting at a table talking about sports.

Yamcha glanced at her when she plopped herself down, "where's Bulma?" He asked, looking around.

"Out with her new best friends," Chichi huffed.

"Her new best friends?" Yamcha repeated, "who's that?"

"The blonde witch and her bodyguard," Chichi replied. She couldn't believe Bulma would ditch the group purposefully to hang out with them. Ever since her and Bulma had met earlier that school year, they had been practically inseparable. Chichi had never had a really good female friend before and she found herself really enjoying Bulma's company, but now Bulma would rather be around Juu. Chichi hated Juu now more than ever. She had never liked how blunt or insensitive she was and often clashed with her. Secretly Chichi had been hoping for Krillin to break up with her and make her and Vegeta go away.

"Really?" Yamcha exclaimed, "you got to be kidding. My Bulma wouldn't hang around those two. She's the epitome of cheerfulness and pep, they're, well, they're boring and just plan mean." Yamcha had had a previous run-in with Vegeta when he transferred to Orange Star High two years ago. Needless to say, Yamcha was on the receiving end of a beating.

"Thank you!" Chichi piped up loudly, "finally someone agrees with me."

Goku leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "look guys, I know it may be a little odd, but all of them are our friends and their entitled to hang out without us."

Chichi continued looking at her boyfriend for a moment before turning back to Yamcha, "and that's another thing. They, what, just forgot to invite Goku and me? That's ridiculous. That blonde witch is just planning a hostile take over of the group and slowly inching Goku and me out."

"Don't worry, Chi," Yamcha told her, "I'll straighten her out at the party this weekend, remind her who her friends really are. In fact, why don't you come along?"

"Me?" Chichi replied and thought for a second, "well, I guess I could."

"Great," Yamcha said and noticed Tien sitting a couple tables over, "well, I'll see you tonight, I'm going to go hang with my guys."

Chichi nodded absently and watched him get up before turning her attention back to Goku, who was grinning at her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you really think that this is going to go well?"

"Everyone's acting weird," Bulma stated. She was laying on her back on her bed, with her head hanging off the foot of the bed.

Juu rolled her eyes as she walked around Bulma's bedroom. This was the first time she had ever been there. "Don't worry about it, they're just having problems adjusting."

"That's what I thought too," Bulma agreed, changing into a sitting position, "but last night, when we were studying, there was such an underlying tension to it. I mean, it's not like anyone said anything, we just studied Chemistry, but still."

"Everyone seemed fine at lunch today," Juu stated, "Chichi was as unpleasant to me as always." She plopped down in Bulma's computer chair and turned in it to face her. Juu got a disgusted look on her face, "she's too… loud and in everyone's business."

"That's just the way Chi is. She has four younger siblings and her father's a single parent," Bulma told her, "she kind of has to be loud to be heard and has to be in her siblings business to protect and guide them."

"That doesn't mean she has to carry that over to people her own age," Juu replied.

Bulma just shrugged. 'So, I have to give Yamcha an answer tomorrow on the party. He actually invited Chi to it to try to persuade me into going."

"He's nothing but a ball of scum, Bulma," Juu stated as her cell phone started ringing, "just dump him already and find someone better." She fished her cell out of her bag and looked at the incoming callers name before giving Bulma a wicked grin, "speak of the devil," she pushed the 'talk' button, "Hey, Veggers."

Bulma giggled slightly, she could almost hear Vegeta grumbling on the other end of the line.

"I'm over at Bulma's, why?" Juu asked, still speaking to Vegeta, "well, you want to come over? I'm sure she won't mind." a slight pause ensued before she continued, "you can trust her, Vegeta, it's fine." There was another pause before she hung up and turned her attention to Bulma. "You're parents aren't home still, right?"

Bulma shook her head, "no, they won't be back for another four hours or so. Why?"

"Vegeta's coming over," Juu told her and stood to go downstairs.

Bulma followed her down into the front hall, "Juu, what's going on?"

Juu turned and looked at her, "I like you and I trust you. Don't betray that or you will be sorry."

Bulma didn't know what to say to that. "You're starting to freak me out a little."

Juu sighed, "look, Vegeta's got some issues at home is all. His father's a really great guy, I just adore him but he's away on business more often then not. Now his mother is a completely different story. She's a rodent, plain and simple. She's verbally, emotionally and physically abusive to her son and not only that, but she cheats on her husband any chance she gets. Vegeta can't stand to be in the house when she's behaving like that."

"Oh…" Bulma replied, taking it all in, "I had no idea."

"That's because he doesn't want anyone to know. Everyone's got secrets, Bulma," Juu told her, "everyone has a life that they don't tell anyone about. It's how we deal."


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrangements

A/n: Thank you all for reviewing, keep it up. Reading reviews always make my day.

Dragonballgeek101 - Chocolate? Where?

Moonfire Thunderstorm - I don't know why I made Chichi so possessive, just did it on a whim I guess. And of course Yamcha's an asshole, I'd never have him be anything but.

Fyre Farae - And here's that update you couldn't wait for.

Cilvanti - Aw, you like my Veggers? Thanks.

Morgain Croix - Your late review is nothing, this entire chapter is late. So glad you still love this story.

Chapter 4 : Arrangements

"I have to get out of that house," Vegeta stated. He, Juu and Bulma were sitting in the Brief's living room. "That damn woman is driving me nuts."

"What was it this time?" Juu asked with a roll of her eyes.

"It was over the modern history quiz we had. My mark of 85 wasn't good enough for her," Vegeta's nose wrinkled up slightly in disgust. "Then of course her newest little boy toy had to pipe up and agree with her."

"Vegeta, tell me you didn't hit him," Juu asked, only to get her answer when Vegeta's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Oh, you didn't. You idiot, your father isn't going to be back until the weekend, she's going to make your life hell until then."

"He deserved it. How dare he think he was better than me," Vegeta stated, his look turning arrogant, "he probably didn't even pass grade school."

"Whatever, the reasons why don't matter. What are you going to do for the rest of the week?" Juu asked him.

Vegeta shrugged, "that's where you come in."

"Oh, no." Juu told him with a slight shake of her head, "you know you can't stay with me, Veg. There's no way, there's just not enough room. Plus, the last time we tried it, you got into a fight with Jay."

"He can stay here," Bulma piped up, speaking for the first time.

Vegeta glanced at her before turning his attention back to Juu, "come on, it's only until Saturday, it's only four nights."

Juu rolled her eyes, "you're staying here. I don't have the room for you and this place is easily five times bigger then my house."

Vegeta snarled slightly and regarded Bulma, "fine, I accept your offer but realise this: I only accept because I had no where else to go, understand?"

"Crystal clear," Bulma replied with a sweet smile and a nod.

Juu got to her feet and grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulling him with her, "come on, let's get your stuff, I'll protect you from your mommy." She sent a nod to Bulma as they disappeared out the front door.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. She was going to get some hilarious reactions the next day when she announced that Vegeta was moving in with her temporarily. Maybe it would even shock Yamcha into paying more attention to her but she knew better then to hope for miracles. She looked up as an older, bleach blonde haired woman walked into the room.

"Oh, Bulma, honey, are your friends gone?" She asked in a melodious voice.

"They'll be back, Mom. Do you mind if one of them stay here for the rest of the week?" Bulma asked, already knowing that her mother wouldn't have a problem with it. Launch and Marron used to come over for week long slumber parties before. For the first time, Bulma felt a little sad that she wasn't as close with Marron and Launch as she used to be. As ditzy as the girls were, they used to have a lot of fun together and for the first three years of high school, they were the most popular trio in school.

"Of course not sweetie, you know we have all kinds of room for your friends." Mrs. Briefs told her with a genuine smile. "I'm so glad you've met some new people this year, but make sure that you don't forget about your old friends."

Bulma smiled, "you just read my mind. I was just thinking about Marron and Launch and I think I'm going to go to this party with Yamcha Saturday night that they're both going to. That way I can spend a little time with them outside of school."

"Just be careful," Mrs. Briefs warned her, "you know I don't trust that Yamcha boy."

Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up, kissing her mother on the cheek, "I will be, Mom, don't worry."

---

Bulma leaned against the doorframe of one of the guest rooms, watching as Vegeta got situated. He had come back alone after dropping Juu off at her place. "So, there's this party this weekend if you want to go," Bulma told him casually. She very much wanted to hang out with Vegeta in a relaxed atmosphere around other people. She knew he was sarcastic and rude, but some part of her liked that about him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, "I'll pass."

Bulma shrugged and walked into the room, plopping down on the bed and crossing her legs underneath her, "why?"

"Why, what?" Vegeta replied as he threw his now empty duffel bag on the ground and sat at the foot of the bed, turning to face Bulma, who was sitting at the head.

"Why won't you come?" Bulma asked and slipped a hair band off her wrist to tie up her long, bouncy aqua hair.

"Because I have no desire to be around people I dislike and watch them act like imbeciles," Vegeta stated, a disgusted look on his face.

"If you come, I'll consider it payback for letting you stay here," Bulma told him with a devious smile.

"I wasn't aware that I had to pay you back," Vegeta replied.

"Well, see that's the thing. I only do favours for friends and you've stated on more than one occasion that you're not my friend," Bulma flitted her eyelashes innocently, "so you have a choice to make. Either admit you're my friend, or go to this party Saturday night."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "fine, I will go on Saturday night," he told her, with every intention not to follow through on going.

Bulma frowned, "is it really that horrible to call yourself my friend?"

Vegeta smirked, "yes," he told her.

"Just you wait, one of these days, without even realising it, you're going to be my friend," Bulma threatened him, getting to her feet, "now get up off your lazy butt and come downstairs, it's almost time for supper."

---

Bulma pulled her convertible into the school parking lot and hopped out. It was a chilly day and she was dressed in black jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a new blazer style leather jacket. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it from blowing in her face. Vegeta had refused to drive with her that morning even though they were going to the exact same place. She had just rolled her eyes at him.

Bulma walked over to the pair of females standing by the entrance to the building and greeted them with smiles.

"Bulma!" Marron exclaimed and pulled her into a small hug, "Yamcha told us you decided last night to go to Tien's party. It's going to be a complete blast!"

Launch nodded, a huge smile on her face, "just like old times, without any of those…other people…you hand around with," she could barely hide the dislike in her tone.

"And, oh my God, that is such a sweet jacket!" Marron practically screamed before Bulma could admit that Chichi and Vegeta were actually coming as well, "where did you get it?"

"Oh, this thing?" Bulma asked, glancing down at herself, "it was just a pre-present from Daddy for the great mark I'm sure to get on today's chemistry test." She giggled slightly.

"You are so lucky," Marron told her around a pout, "I wish my Daddy was rich." Her face brightened up considerably as a thought occurred to her, "I guess I'll just have to settle for rich boyfriends."

"So, party, what are you wearing?" Launch asked Bulma, always ready to talk abut clothes, as the trio walked into the building.

Bulma shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm thinking about attacking the mall tomorrow night to find a new outfit."

"Oh poo," Launch said with a frown, "I'm working tomorrow night."

Marron, who was walking in the middle of the trio, laced her arm through Bulma's, "so how about the two of us go? We haven't hung out together in forever. And then, hey, movie night and slumber party!" Marron exclaimed, her voice always having a tendency to get higher, "we can stay up gossiping and-"

"I got to cut you off there," Bulma told her, as she guided the other two towards her locker. "I already have a houseguest this week and in the interest of peace, I probably shouldn't have another."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Launch asked, leaning against the locker beside Bulma's.

Bulma shrugged and smiled mysteriously, "none other than Vegeta Ouji."

Marron shrieked, "he is so hot! You have got to let me stay the night, I will owe you big time."

"Marron," Launch said with a giggle, "you don't even want to know why he's staying there?"

Marron shook her head, "I don't care as long as he's there. He's so yummy."

Bulma rolled her eyes and shut her locker before turning back to her friends, "please, he'd lock himself in his room and refuse to come out. He's got a total attitude problem."

"Oh, but bad boys are just delicious," Marron stated with a dreamy look. "There's no way you can tell me that you don't feel the same way."

"Maybe," Bulma agreed, getting that mysterious smile back on her face, "and maybe that's why I convinced him to go to Tien's party on Saturday."

"You didn't!" Marron giggled and grabbed Bulma's arm, "what about Yamcha?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "what about him? I'm just hanging out with Vegeta is all."

"Su-ure," Launch stated, "today it's 'just hanging out' but tomorrow it'll be 'oh, take me Vegeta, I'm yours'."

Bulma couldn't help her laughter as the man in question turned the corner and stopped to glare at the trio, apparently after overhearing Launch's statement.

Launch followed Bulma's look and turned bright red under Vegeta's glare.

He just shook his head and continued walking towards his first period class, mumbling something about 'damn stereotypical high school air heads'.

The three burst out laughing, earning themselves some side-glances from the other students in the hall.

Chichi walked up to them slowly, wondering why Launch and Marron were with Bulma. She always met Bulma at her locker in the morning and they always went to first period chemistry together. "What's so funny?" she asked.

The trio pulled themselves together, wiping tears of amusement from their eyes. "I'm so lucky I wore waterproof mascara," Launch commented.

"I wish I had my camera," Bulma stated, "the look on your face was to die for."

"You should have asked him if he heard something he liked," Marron suggested with a wink to Launch.

Chichi cleared her throat, making all three pairs of eyes turn to her.

Marron sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay Bulma? We'll make plans for our mega shopping trip tomorrow night and slumber party."

Bulma chuckled, "I told you, no slumber party. Besides, you'd be too busy giggling to get any sleep."

"We'll see," Marron said and led Launch away.

"What was that all about?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma headed towards their class.

"Oh nothing, Launch was just being Launch," Bulma stated as they walked in and took their seats. "So, I heard you're going to the party this Saturday night."

Chichi nodded and smiled slightly, "yeah, Yamcha invited me and I figured I might as well."

"It's not really your type of thing, is it?" Bulma asked, "not that I'm trying to discourage you or anything."

Chichi shrugged, "I figured I'd try out some stuff you like to do for a change."

Bulma smiled at her, "that's great. Oh, guess who I persuaded into coming?"

"Who?" Yamcha asked, walking up behind Bulma as she was turned backwards towards the brunette sitting behind her.

Bulma threw a smile over her shoulder to him, "mister arrogant and unsociable, himself."

"You're kidding, right?" Yamcha asked. He didn't want Vegeta there, not when him and Chichi were planning on using the party to take Bulma away from him and Juu.

"Nope," Bulma said happily, "let's just say that he saw things my way."

---

Juu and Vegeta sat in computer science, their first period class. They had chosen to take it for no other reason then it was a slack class.

"So, how was your first night at the Brief's resident?" Juu asked him as she tested her 'if' statement in the game she was programming.

Vegeta shrugged in reply, "it could've been worse."

"How's Bulma treating you?" Juu asked, typing in some more code.

"Like I'm there for her own amusement," Vegeta told her. He had already finished the project Juu was working on and was sitting back in his chair with nothing to do.

"She's really not that bad," Juu stated.

Vegeta paused for moment, carefully considering his words before continuing, "you ever get the feeling that she's several different people?"

"Explain," was Juu's only reply.

"It's just how she is with different people," Vegeta told her, "she's several different people in one. There's serious Bulma, playful Bulma, ditzy Bulma and they never overlap."

Juu shrugged, "she's just adapting to the personalities of the people around her."

"But it's irritating," Vegeta said with a grimace, "don't you ever wonder who she actually is?"

Juu shook her head, "not really. Why, do you?"

Vegeta let out a sigh and shook his head as well, "no, I suppose I don't."


	5. Chapter 5 : Faces

A/N: I forgot to tell you guys last chapter that I wouldn't be able to update last weekend, oops. Anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy the twists and look for a new chapter within the week, I promise.

Dragonballgeek101 - I'm sorry, I promise I'll be better with updating now or you can hunt me down and force me to write.

Cilvanti - If you could actually see me right now, I'd be giving you a sly grin, but you can't so I have to tell you that I am instead.

DBZ Maineak - Glad you enjoyed.

Chapter 5 : Faces

It was Friday morning and Vegeta was trying his hardest not to give in to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock on the other side of the room from where the bed was. He wanted nothing more then to continue sleeping. He had been kept up most of the previous night by his hostess and her air headed friend.

Bulma had given in to Marron staying the night and had then tried to pry Vegeta from his guest room. He had refused to be put on display like a piece of meat and had remained in his room the entire night. That didn't stop the numerous shrieks and giggles that managed to get through the wall separating Bulma's room from his.

He sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and over to the alarm, switching it off easily enough. He rubbed his hand over his face and up through his hair before grabbing a black t-shirt and throwing it on to complete his lazy look of that and navy pants in a light fabric.

Leaving his room, he visited the bathroom before following his nose down to the kitchen where wonderful smells were coming from. Stepping into it he immediately regretted it as the air head from the night before turned her head to smile at him from her seat at the table.

Vegeta groaned loudly and sat down across from Bulma at the table who grinned at him.

"You're a little later then usual, Vegeta," Mrs. Brief's mentioned as she plopped a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him. "The girls have been up for almost an hour."

"I don't know how, considering they wouldn't shut up all night," Vegeta replied, shooting a glare towards Bulma.

Mrs. Briefs giggled, "all teenage girls are like that. Why, I remember back when I was in high school and we'd have slumber parties. We'd barely get a wink of sleep. Always up talking about clothes and boys."

"Times haven't changed," Bulma stated as she picked up a slice of bacon.

"You could've joined us," Marron told Vegeta, leaning over the table slightly, "we wouldn't have minded."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "why would I subject myself to listening to your innane chatter?"

"Be nice," Bulma told him around a mouthful of bacon.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose at her, "don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Bulma made a show of swallowing before sticking her tongue out at him, earning a giggle from Marron.

"Bulma," her mother scolded, "show some manners. My gosh, you'd think you were ten years old."

Vegeta sent Bulma a smirk as if to say, 'haha, you got scolded'.

---

The school day was uneventful. Bulma went to class as she had to, listened to the instructors and copied her notes. She couldn't help but admit that her and Marron might have gotten a little less sleep then they should have the night before. She sat in the living room of her house flipping through the television channels when she heard the doorbell ring. With a groan she lifted herself from the sofa and walked to the front door. Upon opening it she found herself looking at a very attractive middle aged woman. The woman had long dark brown hair down to her waist and coal black eyes. Her frame was slender, as was her face.

Bulma smiled at her, "how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for my son actually," the woman replied. Her voice was a little too harsh to be called kind. "My name is Dela Ouji. Could you fetch him for me?"

Bulma had to bite her tongue to keep from scolding the woman for treating her like a servant. She turned around and looked up the stairs that were connected to the entry way, "Vegeta, you have a visitor," she yelled before turning back around to find the woman giving her a look of distaste. "What?"

"That is not how a proper maid announces a guest, nor calls for the person requested," Dela told her in a snide tone.

"Uh, excuse me?" Bulma replied, a snotty look adorning her face. "I'm not a 'maid'. I'm Bulma Briefs."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, I just assumed the Briefs had enough money to afford help," Dela told her, her smirk letting Bulma know that the insult still stood.

Before Bulma could reply, Vegeta came downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of them and eyed the woman at the door, "what do you want? Or a better question, how'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I called that blonde girls home first and she told me you were staying at Capsule Corp.," Dela told him, taking a couple steps into the house. "And as to what I want, I'm just here to inform you that you're moving."

"Moving?" Vegeta repeated, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes. Your father's been transferred across country. I didn't feel like leaving so I left him instead and gave him you," the last word was tainted with disgust. "So you can pack up your shit this weekend and remove every last essence of your being from my house, understand?"

"You can't talk to him like that," Bulma interjected, taking a step to stand between the woman and her son.

"It's none of your business," Dela replied, narrowing her eyes slightly at Bulma.

"Considering that you're standing in my house acting like a total bitch," Bulma told her, giving her a sweet smile, "it is my business."

"Woman-" Vegeta started before getting cut off by Dela.

"No, Vegeta, let the little girl speak if she feels that she has something to say," Dela told him before looking back to the woman in front of her.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I may be a 'little girl' but at least I'm not some whore who's trying to recapture her youth through surgery and spreading her legs, and while we're on the subject of things that are wrong with you, who the hell do you think you are coming into my house and disrespecting me and my guest? You're nothing but some fluffed up bitch who's lower then the dirt I walk on."

"Bitch," Dela spat before striking out with her left hand and catching Bulma on the cheek.

Bulma cried out at the impact and took a couple steps back while holding her cheek. She stared at the woman in horror.

"Get out," Vegeta told Dela as he walked up behind Bulma. "I'll come tomorrow for my stuff." His voice had lowered dangerously.

"You better or I'll take care of it myself and you wouldn't appreciate how I'd deal with it," was Dela's last words as she turned on her heel and stalked out the open door.

Vegeta shook his head as he walked passed Bulma to shut the door. He turned back to watch her.

"She hit me," Bulma managed to say, still surprised by the older woman's actions.

Without a word he walked over to her and gently took her wrist, moving her hand away from her cheek. "Her nails caught you, you have a couple scratches over your cheekbone and you'll probably get a small bruise." He turned her hand over to see a couple smears of blood on it from her cheek. With a frown he started to pull her behind him up the stairs, "we have to clean the cuts. I doubt she worries too much about keeping her nails clean."

"Clean as in disinfect?" Bulma asked with horror as he pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Uh huh," was his only reply as he started rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"You know what? I'm sure they're clean," Bulma said with a small smile.

Vegeta shot her a look over his shoulder as he grabbed the alcohol. "Scared?" he asked with a smirk.

Bulma stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms, "of course not."

"Good," Vegeta replied and grabbed a small towel, splashing some of the contents of the bottle onto it. He grabbed her chin with one hand to keep her still. He felt her gulp as she eyed the towel with wide eyes and he couldn't help chuckling slightly, "you big baby."

Bulma pouted, "just get it over with," she told him quietly.

Vegeta raised the towel and held it to her hurt cheek. He couldn't believe that he felt a pang of regret at seeing her wince from the contact. He held it there for about a minute before turning to the sink and rinsing it off.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bulma asked, watching as his eyes turned to hers in the mirror over the sink.

"Nice?" he repeated, "I thought you considered what I just did to be torture."

"I'm serious," she replied, smiling slightly.

He turned to face her, leaning his backside on the sink. "Because I'm hoping you'll extend my stay here until my father settles in and I can move out there with him."

"Oh," Bulma said, looking down at the floor, "is that all? Of course you can stay," she looked up at him again with a sad smile on her lips.

Vegeta took a step toward her, closing most of the distance between their bodies. "You're a special woman," he told her quietly, "I'm not even nice to you and you stand up for me, I've known Juu for years and she's never once spoken harshly to that woman and she's seen a lot worse then what you did just now."

Bulma shrugged slightly. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she tried not to give in to the urge to reach for him. Maybe there was something more she felt for him besides friendship.

"But I wonder," he continued quietly, "if that was really you who just stood up for me. Was that you or was it one of your many faces?"

"I don't have a face around you," Bulma told him honestly, "your eyes are too piercing, I'd be afraid of them seeing right through me." She couldn't help the nervous giggle that came from her lips.

Vegeta smiled slightly, "good to know. I want to know who you are, not who you pretend to be." He leaned in slightly and softly pressed his lips to Bulma's. He moved his face back an inch, "that wasn't the only reason I was nice to you," he told her before turning away and walking out of the room, leaving the speechless woman behind.

---

"Krillin, this is ridiculous!" Juu practically screamed at the short man who was pacing in her living room. She was sitting on the sofa watching him. "All I did was say that I miss him! Ever since he moved into Capsule Corp a couple days ago I've barely seen him outside of school."

"But it's always about him, Juu," Krillin replied, stopping his pacing and turning to his girlfriend. "Why can't you see this?"

"Why can't you see that there's nothing there?" Juu replied with a question of her own.

"I see more then you think I do," Krillin stated, "and I see what he means to you. Everyone's been telling me that I'm nuts for putting up with this and I think they're right."

"Putting up with this?" Juu repeated, "Vegeta is a friend, Krillin."

"A boyfriend in waiting is more like it," Krillin told her, "I know the history between you two."

"You're too jealous," Juu told him point blank.

"I have every right to be jealous of a man you've been intimate with and are barely without. You'd rather spend time with him, then me! You might as well be his girlfriend," Krillin told her with a shake of his head. "This just isn't working, Juu. I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6 : Still Not Friends

A/n: Reviews make me happy, keep it up. And look, I'm updating on time.

Dragonballgeek101 : I know the feeling, I think I've read all the BV high school fics too. It's too bad there's not more of them.

Bulmas-angel : I've been planning that bitch out for weeks. I was so happy to finally get to write it.

Moonfire Thunderstorm : I hate writing mushy scenes so I'm glad you like it.

Cilvanti : Their break up was needed, I'm sorry. It was a little rushed, but it still worked out.

Shades of Crimson : Your pen name sounds really familiar, I'm going to have to check out your written stories and see if I've read some of them. And I love your review, it completely made my day!

Chapter 6 : Still Not Friends

Juu had gone with Vegeta to his mother's house the day after her visit to Capsule Corp.. She had helped him pack up his stuff and move it back to Capsule. When they arrived at Vegeta's temporary residence, Bulma was suspiciously absent. The pair sat in the living room on the sofa as Vegeta flipped through the channels on the television.

Juu had her elbow on the arm rest and was leaning her cheek on her hand. As casually as she could and in a monotone voice she said, "so, Krillin broke up with me last night."

Vegeta turned his head to look at her. He knew she cared more then she was showing, but he also wasn't one to give sympathy or comfort. "Oh?" was all he said as he turned to look at the screen again.

Juu sat up and shrugged her shoulders, "yeah, it's not like it's a big deal or anything. I'm surprised that we lasted almost six months as it is."

Vegeta absently nodded his head. He knew where this was going and for once, he wanted no part of it. Every time Juu broke up with a boyfriend for the last two years, her and Vegeta would get back together for a month or so until they remembered why they had broken up in the first place. He had never had a problem with it before and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of a certain absent aqua haired teen that he had a problem with it now.

"And now we can go back to the way things were before I met Krillin. You're always grumbling about that group anyway," Juu went on.

"What about Bulma?" Vegeta asked, no emotion evident in his voice as he watched the pictures play across the screen in front of him.

"I'll still see her when I come visit you over here, and you live with her, you should be happy to get away from her the rest of the time," Juu told him and inched a little closer to him on the sofa, "it'll be just you and me again."

Vegeta shook his head, "no it won't be. I'll be moving within a month."

"That's right," Juu agreed, nodding, "I forgot about that."

Vegeta heard a car pull up in the drive way, "she's home," was all he said.

"I wonder where she went off to after we left this morning," Juu mentioned as the front door opened.

Bulma heard Juu's voice in the living room and walked into the entryway to that room. "Hey guys," she said, a bright smile on her face.

Both people sitting on the couch looked up upon hearing her voice. Bulma's hair was considerably shorter then it had been earlier that morning. It was cut to just below shoulder-length and layered up to frame her face with soft waves. It gave her an older appearance then her previous hair style had.

Vegeta smirked slightly, amazed at how something so miniscule as a haircut could make her look so much more appealing.

"I was wondering why you left, it looks good" Juu told her as she got to her feet and looked down at Vegeta who was still sitting back. "Come on, let's go find something entertaining to do," she told him.

Vegeta looked up at her and shook his head, "I have a two hour drive to take in a couple hours."

Juu's mouth opened slightly in shock, "what? I thought you weren't going to that party."

Vegeta shrugged, "I have a debt of gratitude that I have to repay."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Juu asked, starting to get a little angry, "you'll both be gone until tomorrow afternoon."

"Spend time with Jay?" Bulma suggested innocently.

Juu turned to her, "Jay is going to that very same party tonight."

"Then spend the night alone, it'll do you good," Vegeta told her.

Juu glanced at him and narrowed her eyes, "I guess I have no other choice." She turned away from him and walked out of the room and out the front door.

Bulma watched her leave before looking at Vegeta, who had shut off the television. "Shouldn't you drive her home?"

He rolled his eyes and got to his feet, "the walk will do her good."

"But it's an hours walk from here, at least," Bulma stated, following him as he walked past her and started up the stairs.

"Just because you keep talking, doesn't mean my mind will change," he told her as he walked into his room, knowing full well that she'd follow him in. He sat at the head off the bed and rested his back against the headboard.

Bulma shrugged and sat at the end of his bed, crossing her legs underneath her. She smiled slightly, "so you were planning on backing out tonight, were you?"

He rolled his eyes, "you thought I wouldn't?"

"I'm still thinking you will," Bulma told him, smile widening, "I'll have to keep an eye on you which means you're driving up with us."

"Us, who?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Bulma fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "you'll just have to wait and see."

"Woman, don't play games with me," Vegeta growled.

Bulma laughed and bounced to her feet, making her way to the door before throwing a look over her shoulder at him, "we haven't even started playing games yet." With a wink she turned away and disappeared out of the room.

---

Vegeta sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening to make the three girls in the backseat lose their voices. He was sitting in the front seat beside Yamcha, who was driving Bulma's convertible. Bulma sat in the back between Marron and Launch. They had been on the road for an hour and a half and for the better part of it he had been wishing that he had opted to drive with the dark haired girl trailing them in her own car. There was no way travelling with Chichi could even compare to travelling with the three teen women.

"So, Launch," Bulma said, nudging the girl on her right with her elbow, "what's going to happen tonight with you and Tien?"

Launch shrugged, "hardly anything probably. God, he's such an ass."

"But yesterday you were drooling over him," Marron stated with a pout.

"Well, yeah, but that was before he never called me today, duh!" Launch replied.

"Yeah, Marron, get with it," Bulma told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I have more things on my mind than Launches love life," Marron replied with a snotty look.

"That I seriously doubt," Vegeta muttered.

"What was that, pal?" Yamcha asked, glancing to the man on his right.

Vegeta just growled in response.

"You're so cute when you growl like that," Marron told him in a seductive voice, "you know I'm single right, cutie?"

"Marron, at least wait until he's drunk enough to take advantage of him," Launch told her with a giggle.

Bulma frowned. She didn't like the idea of Vegeta hooking up with a girl that night even though she was going to be spending the night with Yamcha. She was going to have to find a way to get that man off of her mind.

"Why wait if I don't have to?" Marron replied.

"Why buy the milk if the cow's free?" Launch asked back.

Bulma giggled, trying to repress the jealous feelings, "you have that backwards, Launch. Or then again, maybe you don't."

"Bulma!" Marron replied, smacking her friends arm, "I am not a cow! You are so bigger then I am."

"There's no way that'll ever happen," Bulma replied with a flip of her hair, "just face it, I will forever be thinner then you."

"Well, at least I have bigger boobs then you!" Marron stated.

Vegeta leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes, wishing the situation away.

---

When the teens had arrived, most went their separate ways as the party was already in full swing. A couple hours later, Vegeta was walking around the cabin receiving admiring glances from tipsy women, each of which he returned with a scowl. He was looking for one woman in particular. He found Bulma standing away from Yamcha as he bragged to a group of adoring females about his sports achievements.

Vegeta swooped in behind her and grabbed the glass of alcohol out of her hand as she went to bring it to her lips.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said. Her night had been going terribly and she just wanted to drown her sorrows. Marron and Launch had left to go follow some guys and after talking to her for a while, Chichi had gone to see who else was there. "If you wanted a drink so bad, there's tons around and you can get your own."

Vegeta scowled, "I don't drink. Have many have you had?"

"None, Chichi wouldn't let me drink either. That was my first one which you wouldn't even let me get a sip out of," Bulma told him, rolling her eyes. "God, you'd think you two were my parents or something. I'm a big girl, I can do whatever I want to, Vegeta." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," Vegeta snarled and handed the cup back to her, "see if I care." He stalked off.

Bulma watched him go and sighed. She glanced back to where Yamcha was before glancing at the cup in her hand. She shook her head and put the full cup down.

"You're friend is the most irritating woman I have ever met," Vegeta grumbled as he walked out the back door of the cabin and onto a wooden porch where he found Chichi sitting in a porch swing, alone.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "I know, but she's also an amazing person. I'd hate to lose her as a friend."

"Then shouldn't you be in there with her?" Vegeta asked, leaning his backside on the porch railing across from where Chichi was sitting.

"Parties really aren't my thing and she's not in the best of moods right now," Chichi stated. "How is Juu?" she asked after a pause.

"Acting like she doesn't care," Vegeta replied. "Why do you care?"

Chichi shrugged, "just out of curiosity. And just so you know, if you and Juu dare come around Krillin, I will hunt you down and make you pay. Don't you dare flaunt being with her in his face."

"I'm not with Juu," Vegeta stated, his voice serious, "and I won't be so you have nothing to worry about."

Chichi looked puzzled for a second, "really?"

He nodded, "I'll be gone in a month, anyway."

"Why?" Chichi asked.

"I'm relocating across country," Vegeta told her.

Chichi groaned, "you're kidding. That means Juu is going to be hanging off Bulma and I'll never get to see her."

"Nice to see your priority's," Vegeta told her in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever," she mumbled, getting up and going into the cabin, leaving the man alone.

An hour later Bulma emerged from the back door and slumped on the porch swing beside Vegeta, who had stayed out there. She pulled her jean clad legs up in front of her and leaned her chin on them. She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Vegeta sighed and looked at her, "what?"

Bulma stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "I do everything I can to please that man and he can't even do one damn thing for me. I came to this stupid party for him and he can't even spend ten minutes of the night with me."

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked, keeping his voice emotionless.

"He ditched me!" She stated, "he ditched me to go get high after I told him I wouldn't be around him like that."

"And the airheads?"

"In there with him," Bulma pouted and sniffled, "why am I never good enough for people?"

"Don't ask me that," Vegeta replied, looking straight ahead.

They sat in silence for ten minutes before Bulma spoke again, "Chichi told me about Juu and Krillin. I guess I won't be seeing either you or Juu much anymore."

"She seems to think that you'll be seeing no one but Juu," he replied.

"Chichi always worries like that. She's used to her friends paying attention to no one but her," Bulma rolled her eyes. She hesitated for a moment, "are you and Juu getting back together?"

"Why does everyone keep assuming that we are?" Vegeta growled. That assumption was starting to irritate him.

"I'm sorry," Bulma told him quietly, "for that and for snapping at you in there. That man just makes me so mad," she waited but he didn't say anything, "I didn't drink by the way."

"Good," was his only reply.

Bulma sighed, "do you want me to leave you alone, too?"

Vegeta shook his head, "no."

"I wish I could stop pretending for people sometimes," she told him while putting her legs down to sit properly, "but then I think about how much I'll lose if I do and it just doesn't seem worth it."

"You mean that idiot male in there?" Vegeta asked.

"Him and my old friends," she said with a small nod. "I've been with him for four years and I've known them for even longer."

"And you matured and they didn't," he stated.

"Maybe…" she said quietly.

"That's not a bad thing," Vegeta told her, turning his head to look at her once more. He couldn't help but glance down at her lips and notice just how close she was to him.

"I wish you weren't leaving in a month," she told him quietly, "I feel like I can talk to you."

He frowned, "if it was my choice, I wouldn't."

"Then don't," she told him, staring into his dark eyes, "you can stay at my place until we graduate."

He lifted his hand and touched the ends of her hair, toying with the silky strands, "it looks better this way," he told her, changing the subject.

"I told you that one of these days you'll be my friend without even realising it," she told him with a slight smile, going along with the subject change.

He smirked, "I'm still not your friend." He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her forward, touching her lips with his.

Bulma pressed back harder and snaked her arms around his neck. She pushed her tongue against his lips, elated when he let her deepen the kiss. Neither one heard the door open.

"Oh my God," Chichi murmured.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Real Jerk Thing to do

Cilvanti - I love seeing your reviews time and time again and here's the next chapter for your entertainment.

Anon. - Drama is what I do.

Dragonballgeek101 - Pancakes?! Where? Your review made me laugh out loud.

LadyDarkAngel - Soon enough for you?

JarellNumba1 - For some reason, your pen name was really hard for me to type out. Glad you like the story though.

Shades of Crimson - Seeing your review makes me squeal happily. In case you didn't see my review, I was a huge fan of one of your stories. Your review itself makes me really happy too, I love detailed reviews, they really make me feel appreciated.

Chapter 7 : A Real Jerk Thing to do

Bulma pushed away from Vegeta and jumped off the porch swing, turning in the process to look towards Chichi. Her mouth hung open as she tried hard to think up an excuse.

"Can we help you?" Vegeta asked Chichi, his voice irritated.

Bulma turned towards him swiftly and smacked his shoulder. "Not helping," she hissed.

"What do you think that you're doing, Bulma?" Chichi asked, taking a step closer to her friend, "you have a boyfriend."

"I know," Bulma replied, turning back to Chichi, "but he's…I don't know." She was starting to panic a little.

"And this is Vegeta!" Chichi went on, "what were you thinking? How did this possibly seem like a good idea?"

"It's a stupid thing to do, I know that, really I do, Chi," Bulma said, her voice taking on a pleading tone, "but he's here and he pays attention to me and Yamcha just doesn't."

"That doesn't make it right," Chichi replied, placing her hands on her hips. "If you're going to go gallivanting around with this jerk, at least break it off with Yamcha."

"She's not a child, she can do as she pleases," Vegeta told her, getting annoyed at the way Chichi was trying to control Bulma.

"And you!" Chichi exclaimed, pointing a finger in Vegeta's direction, "you're no better. You know she has a boyfriend who's being a complete ass to her tonight. You shouldn't take advantage of her while she depressed like this!"

Vegeta smirked, "she wasn't depressed last night," he told her, referring to when he had kissed her for the first time.

"What does last night have to do with anything?" Chichi asked, a little confused. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she turned her attention back to Bulma, "you were doing this last night, too?"

Bulma groaned and glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta, who was still seated, "still not helping," she muttered at him before looking back at Chichi. "I'm sorry, alright? It was a stupid mistake and I should have known better. Please don't tell Yamcha."

"Wait," Vegeta piped up, finally getting to his feet, "you still plan on being with him?"

"Of course I do," Bulma said, looking to her right where he had moved to stand, "I've been with him for four years almost. You expect me to throw that all away for you?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "so what am I then? Some cheap entertainment for you? Or maybe just a trophy fuck to brag to all your air headed friends about? I should've known better, I shouldn't have actually thought that you were the person you pretended to be with me." With a final dirty look he went back inside the cabin, leaving the two woman.

Bulma had shut her eyes when he had left, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Vegeta hadn't been any of those things that he mentioned to her. She didn't want him to be mad at her, all she wanted was for them to be the way they were before.

"Bulma…" Chichi said quietly, trailing off as she saw the tears start to come from her friends eyes.

"Just forget it, alright?" Bulma told her, turning her head away, "just leave me alone."

Chichi frowned, "I'm sorry. I know I probably over reacted and-"

"It's not your fault," Bulma interrupted her, "it's my fault. I'm so stupid, how could I have said that to him?" She felt Chichi wrap her arms around her for comfort and a hug. Bulma laid her head on her friends shoulder and let her tears out.

When Bulma pulled away from her, Chichi gave her a small smile, "so, what was going on with Vegeta?"

Bulma gave her back a little smile, "I honestly don't know." She shrugged and sat down on the swing, Chichi following.

"Well, he must mean something to you for you to get this worked up over him," Chichi said, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"He does," Bulma admitted, "but I don't know in what way. I'd call him a friend, but I know that we aren't," Chichi gave her a puzzled look and she chuckled slightly, "don't ask. Just believe me, we're not friends."

"So, maybe you should go tell him," Chichi suggested.

"I'm not ready to break up with Yamcha, though," Bulma replied.

"Forget about Yamcha for tonight, just try to patch things up with the hothead," Chichi told her and gave her a small, encouraging smile.

Bulma nodded and got to her feet. She walked into the cabin and looked around, trying to make out Vegeta in the crowd of people. She frowned when she couldn't see him and started to navigate her way through the groups of teenagers. She finally spotted him talking to Yamcha in the corner of the sitting room. With a frown Bulma made her way over to them.

Yamcha turned a frown towards Bulma as she stopped beside them. He shook his head sadly, "I never thought you'd do something like this to me."

"What?" Bulma exclaimed before glancing at Vegeta who was smirking triumphantly at her. "What did you do?" she snarled at him.

"You fuck with me, woman, I'll fuck with you right back," he turned to walk away but Bulma grabbed his arm to keep him from moving.

"I wasn't fucking with you, Vegeta!" She told him, "I didn't mean that to be how it sounded."

"Uh…excuse me," Yamcha piped up, grabbing Bulma's arm and turning her rather forcefully to look at him, making her lose her grip on Vegeta's arm. "Did you forget about me? I'm the victim in this. You cheated on me, Bulma."

She narrowed her eyes at the scarred man, "after all the shit you put me through, you're lucky I didn't cheat or leave you sooner."

"Fine, if you want to throw away four years, then go right ahead," Yamcha stated.

"They were already thrown away by staying with you," Bulma hissed at him. She pulled her arm away from him and turned back to where Vegeta once stood. "Fuck," she muttered and walked off, trying to locate the man again.

"I'll make sure you regret this!" Yamcha called after her.

After completing a full search of the cabin, Bulma had decided that he was no where on the inside. She walked out the front door and located her car, complete with one smirking male sitting in the passenger seat.

"Thought you'd find me sooner," he stated, watching in the dull light of dawn as she rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I thought you'd stay in the cabin," Bulma replied with a shrug.

"I told you, I don't like parties," Vegeta said simply.

Bulma sighed and turned her head to look at him, "that was a real jerk thing to do back there," she told him.

"You deserve it," he replied, "besides you should thank me, I just made your life easier by getting rid of him for you."

Bulma looked down at her hands before looking back to him, "I'm sorry, Vegeta, I didn't mean for it to come out how it sounded and you know damn well that you none of those things to me. It's just that I've been with Yamcha for so long and you're leaving in a month, it just didn't seem right to leave him to spend a month with you."

He stayed silent for a few moments before turning his head to look at her, "I think I'm going to stay."

Bulma's face lit up, "really? You're going to accept my offer?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I'm going to get a part-time job and see if my father will send me some money every month, God knows he makes enough to afford it."

"But why do that when I'm offering you a place to live for free?" Bulma asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Pride," he told her simply, "staying with you for a few days is one thing, taking a hand out from you for three months is another."

Bulma nodded , understanding. "So, what do we do now?"

"We can't be together," Vegeta stated.

"What?" Bulma exclaimed, eyes wide. "So you just broke up my relationship for no reason?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "stop your screeching, woman. We just have to be private for now, I don't want Juu knowing."

"Juu?" Bulma repeated, "why not?"

"It's kind of a tradition that every time she breaks up with someone, that we get back together," Vegeta explained, "I have no intention of doing it this time around but I don't want to flaunt you in her face just yet."

Bulma frowned, "so that means that I can't tell anyone?"

"Chichi knows, gossip with her about me," Vegeta said with a roll of his eyes.

She made a face, "but Chichi isn't the most fun to gossip with."

"Deal with it," he replied. "Now, can we leave?"

Bulma smiled and nodded as she put the keys she had gotten back from Yamcha earlier into the ignition, "I just hope Yamcha and the others can find their own way home."

---

Juu sat upright in her bed at home. It was three o'clock in the morning and the phone call that she had just finished had woken her up. Her face was blank and emotionless. Her thoughts were running rampant through her head.

Jay had just called her to tell her what had gone down at the party and what had happened. Bulma and Yamcha broke up because Bulma was cheating on him with Vegeta. Her eye twitched involuntarily at the thought. She trusted Bulma and she had broken that trust. Snotty little rich girls were all the same. She had nothing but one good friend who she could count on for everything and the little rich girl had to steal him away.

Juu's family didn't have money, they were barely able to pay bills every month. Their mother was a single mother, widowed when the twins were young, and had to work one full time and one part time job just to afford a small house and car. She banned the twins from working though, wanted them to focus on their studies so they wouldn't end up like she did.

Juu reached over for her package of cigarettes on the bedside table and lit one, taking a small puff off of it. The cigarette calmed her down slightly although she was still hurt and more then a little angry. Logic reasoning told her that she had no right to be, that Vegeta and Bulma could do as they pleased, but in the back of her mind, all she kept thinking was that Vegeta was and is supposed to be her man. She'd have to have a little talk with him when he got back into town.


	8. Chapter 8 : True Friends

Dragonballgeek101 - O.O … I have absolutely no idea how to reply to that. XD

Anon - I'm not sure on his revenge yet, but it'll come to me, it always does.

Shades of Crimson - Thank you do much, yet again. I'm trying to update this story whenever I get a chance, which is, unfortunately, impacting my other big story (but I have no idea where I'm going with that right now so that's ok). I love writing this story, it's definitely the one that's held my attention the most. Plus all my reviewers just make it that much easier to continue writing.

Lady Dark Angel - I like leaving people hanging on the edge, that's how I make sure they come back. . 

Cilvanti - Chichi may overreact, but at least she sees the light when she calms down, eh?

JarellsNumba1 - (Let's try this username writing again… ) What can I say, I love drama!

Chapter 8 : True Friends

It was early morning on Sunday when Bulma and Vegeta made it back to Capsule Corporation. Bulma had opted to go right to bed and nap for the next couple of hours. All the drama had exhausted her completely. Vegeta, after drinking a couple cups of home brewed coffee, had deemed himself awake enough to last through the day. He was on his third cup at just past six o'clock that morning when he decided that early morning television was crap. He grabbed the cordless telephone off the coffee table in front of him and dialled Juu's number, not worrying about waking her up.

After three rings, a groggy Juu answered, "hello?"

"Tsk, still sleeping?" Vegeta stated, relaxing back on the sofa.

"Asshole," she muttered into the phone, "why are you waking me up?"

"I'm bored," Vegeta said simply.

"What about her highness?" Juu asked, disgust evident in her voice.

One of Vegeta's eyebrows arched in curiosity, "she's sleeping. What's with the tone, Juu?"

"I know everything that went on last night," she seethed, her voice low.

"Jay," Vegeta said, nodding to himself.

"That's right," she snapped, "you're such a hypocrite, Vegeta. You're supposed to despise Bulma and everything she stands for, instead you're off breaking up her relationship to be with her. What is wrong with you? This isn't the Vegeta I know!"

"You're just angry because of what this means for the two of us," Vegeta stated, starting to get a little irritated.

Juu scoffed, "like you two will last. Face it, socially, you're trash compared to her and a girl like that, can only amuse herself with trash for so long."

Vegeta bit his tongue on the nasty retorts that threatened to come out of his mouth, "I'm not doing this with you, Juu. I'm allowed to be with someone other than you, if I wasn't, then maybe you shouldn't have broken up with me in the first place."

"Don't throw that in my face," Juu replied, "you're insufferable as a boyfriend."

"Well, I guess we'll find that out, won't we?" Vegeta asked.

"Whatever," she replied, "do what you want, but don't expect to come crawling back to me." With that she hung up.

Vegeta shook his head and pressed the button to hang up the phone. He placed it beside himself on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly found himself in the middle of a terrible predicament. Juu was mad at him and he didn't want to lose her friendship, especially not over another woman. But, at the same time, he wanted to explore this new possibility with Bulma. "You're the one who forced her down my throat in the first place," he grumbled aloud. He heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and turned his head to see Bulma's mother poke her head into the living room.

"Well, hello there, Vegeta. I wasn't expecting you kids back so early," she said in her usual airy voice.

He shrugged in reply.

She noticed the cup of coffee sitting in front of him and shook her head disapprovingly, "is that your breakfast? Well, we can't have that. Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and I'll see what I can whip you up."

She didn't give him time to reply before she had scampered off into the kitchen. Vegeta just sighed and slowly got to his feet to follow her in.

Mrs. Brief's, being the perfect housewife, already had the eggs and bacon frying by the time Vegeta took a seat at the kitchen table. "So, what's on your mind that's got you all dishevelled?"

"You can tell?" Vegeta asked, a little surprised that he was being that obvious.

She shrugged and threw a wink over her shoulder at him as she scrapped at the eggs in the frying pan, "I have my ways."

"It's nothing," he replied.

"It really is, you know?" she told him, "a few years down the road, it will be nothing. You probably won't even remember. I can hardly remember a thing I worried about in high school. My, there must have been so many things, but I was so preoccupied with boys and clothes and friends. Did Bulma ever tell you that I was best friends with Marron's mother in high school?"

Vegeta shook his head, "no, she never mentioned it."

"Well, we were, I still talk to her every now and again. We've grown so far apart though, it's a shame. That's how Bulma met Marron, we introduced them. I almost wish I didn't sometimes, Bulma's such a smart girl but she got so much more like, well, me," she said with a giggle, "and Marron. I was so glad when I first met Chichi, now she's got a good little head on her shoulders, that girl." She sighed, "it's not that I don't like Marron and Launch, I just don't want Bulma getting influenced by them."

"Uh huh," Vegeta said during her break in rambling, just to show that he was indeed listening to her. Why he was listening, he had no idea, but he was.

"They introduced her to Yamcha, you know. That boy is no good, four years and he treats her like dirt. I know he does, I can see it when I look at her every time she's waiting for him to pick her up," she shook her head sadly.

"They broke up," Vegeta said as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and sat down opposite him after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Really?" She smiled, "that's good. I'm sure it'll be good for her to be single for a little while. I had some great times in high school scouting for guys. You can't do that when you get older, even if you aren't married. I might as well not be, I barely see my husband as it is. I married for money, that's what kids did back in my time. At least the ones who came from medium income families who somehow made it into the popular clique."

Vegeta tuned out at this point, focusing more on the food in front of him.

Monday morning, Vegeta had relented enough to let Bulma drive him to school. The entire day Sunday, he had acted the same towards her as he always had and it was frustrating her. Bulma knew better then to push though, she knew that would drive him away.

As soon as they pulled up into a parking space Marron and Launch were beside them, waiting for them to get out.

Bulma rolled her eyes when she saw them but kept her mouth shut.

"I can't believe you left us there!" Marron said, "and didn't even tell us!"

"We had to get a drive back with Chichi," Launch told her as if it was the worst thing in the world, "she drives slow," Launch stated, "and carefully. It was horrible."

Bulma fought to repress a smile, "I didn't feel like sticking around," she told them as her and Vegeta walked into the building.

Marron rushed to Vegeta's side and wrapped her arms around one of his, "I didn't see you all night, cutie, where were you hiding?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the purple haired girl as Vegeta shook her off his arm, "Marron," she said, "you wanna not hit on him?"

"But, he's so cute," she whined in response, "besides, it's not like you two are exclusive or anything," her tone had changed from airy to snotty.

Bulma stopped walking, which in turn made the other three stop as well. She turned to Marron and give her a dirty look, "he's with me."

Marron fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "that never stopped me with Yamcha."

"Marron!" Launch said and grabbed her friends arm, "let's just go, ok?"

Marron rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from Launch, "come on, Bulma, unless there's a ring on his finger, every guy's fair game."

Bulma made a move toward her but Vegeta put his arm out in front of her and shook his head. She growled and turned on her heel to stalk away to her locker.

Vegeta shot Marron a dirty look before following Bulma. "Ignore her," he told her, coming up beside her. "You're too hot-headed."

"They're my friends and they-" Bulma started before Vegeta cut her off.

"They're not your friends," he told her, "they're opportunistic and not worth your time."

Chichi walked up behind Bulma and stood on the opposite side as Vegeta, "who's not her friends?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not you, you're safe," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Marron and Launch," Bulma told her as she slammed her locker shut, "Marron actually had the nerve to hit on Vegeta right in front of me, can you believe it?"

"Actually, yeah," Chichi said with a frown, "that's the type of girls they are."

"I have to go make nice with Juu," Vegeta stated as he glanced at the clock on the wall in the hallway before looking back towards Bulma, "you expect something, don't you?"

Bulma smiled and nodded, "a kiss would be nice."

Vegeta made a show of rolling his eyes before leaning forward and kissing her. He pulled back an inch and whispered, "don't worry about them," to her before turning and taking off in the direction of his Computer Science classroom.

Bulma watched him go before turning to look at Chichi who had a big smile on her face, "what?" She asked, which only made Chichi's smile widen.

"Nothing, just watching you bask in the new relationship," Chichi told her as the pair walked to their first period chemistry class.

Bulma frowned slightly, "it's not as great as I thought it would be. You know how distant and silent he is, right?" she asked as she took her seat in the class and turned to face her brunette friend, who nodded in agreement. "Well, I thought that would change and it hasn't. He's the same old Vegeta, still as rude and grumpy as always."

Chichi shrugged, "that's the way he is. You have to decide whether you want a boyfriend who's like that though and please, God, don't try to change him. That never ends well."

Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled, "I wasn't going to suggest that."

"Just covering all bases," Chichi replied with a smile.

Vegeta walked into the computer classroom to find Juu already seated and working on her project. He sat down beside her and turned the computer on. He turned to her with a frown, "you have no right to be mad at me."

Juu shrugged, "I'm not mad at you, Vegeta," she told him, her voice eerily friendly.

"So, we're fine?" Vegeta asked.

Juu turned to him with a small smile, "we're more then fine." She turned back to the screen.

Vegeta shrugged and logged onto his account, not trusting Juu in the least.

Bulma walked out of her third period class to find Vegeta leaning against the wall outside of it. She smiled as she walked up to him, "felt like walking me to lunch?"

He shrugged and pushed off the wall, starting to walk towards the cafeteria with Bulma keeping in step beside him. She hadn't seen him since they had parted ways that morning but she had fourth period Physics with him, so she'd be spending the next two hours with him.

They walked in and joined the line leading to the serving area. Bulma glanced around and noticed a few people looking back at her and Vegeta. Some quickly turned their heads when caught, others just simply kept looking.

As the line got smaller, they eventually got their food and sat with the usual people. Vegeta noticed Krillin giving him a dirty look from across the table and he narrowed his eyes at him, "got a problem with me?"

Krillin shook his head, "I just don't think you should be sitting here anymore."

Vegeta arched his eyebrow in interest, "really? And what gives you the right to say that to me?"

"Uh…Vegeta, he doesn't-" Chichi started but Vegeta waved his hand to silence her.

"Well, um, I just don't think you're welcome here anymore… right guys?" Krillin stated, looking to his friends for support.

Both Chichi and Goku avoided his gaze and Bulma frowned at him. "Krillin, don't worry about it," Bulma told him.

"Come on, guys, you're always telling me to stand up for myself, show some support. He was only here for one reason and that reason has now been removed, so shouldn't he be gone, too?" Krillin asked, looking from each of his friends to the next.

"Krillin," Goku started, obviously a little uncomfortable, "Vegeta's with Bulma now."

"What?" Krillin exclaimed. "You're kidding me?" He looked at Bulma, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "You mean, I broke up with Juu for no reason? Aw, man." He lowered his head into his hands, obviously distressed by the situation. "Do you think she'd take me back?" he looked up at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted, "how should I know? She's barely talking to me right now."

"She was over at my house yesterday," Goku announced as all eyes turned to him, "her and Jay came over to see Radditz. He flunked out of university and is home now. Nappa was over too, he took the day off work."

Radditiz was Goku's older brother by a year and Nappa was Radditz's best friend who went straight to work instead of continuing his education. Jay had befriended them a few years ago and Juu had hung out with them up until she met Vegeta. Radditz, Nappa and their friends Zarbon and Cooler did not have the best reputation around town.

"I thought she gave up on them," Vegeta said, "they're not good for her."

Goku shrugged, "it's not like anything happened, they were just visiting."

"That's not the point," Vegeta growled.

"I've got to go find her," Krillin said, jumping up from the table and scurrying off.

"Good luck," Chichi called after him, then added in a hushed voice, "he's gonna need it."


	9. Chapter 9 : Who I Am

Anon - But, if Marron got ran over by a car than I wouldn't be able to use her for more drama opportunity's. Shame on you for suggesting such a thing. XD

Dragonballgeek101 - throw pancakes into the distance Chase!

Cilvanti - Marron anyway, not sure completely about Launch yet.

Sasatheshy- Ha! A new reader, or reviewer anyway. Oh, Juu is 18, it's just the shortened version of 18 in Japanese.

Jarell - I'm just going to write your name like this from now on. . 

Shades of Crimson - And here is that update you were looking forward to. A little late, but still good.

DBZ Maineak - Thank ya.

Chapter 9 : Who I am

The two weeks following the cabin weekend had marked the end for several friendships and relationships. Bulma no longer felt the need to speak to Marron following their confrontation regarding her flirting with Bulma's boyfriends. Juu had laughed in Krillin's face when he had tried to win her back and she was no longer seeing Vegeta outside of their mutual classes.

Bulma and Vegeta's relationship hadn't progressed very much over the past two weeks. He was busy training for a job at a local music store and saving up money from his father and his pay to place a security deposit on an apartment. She was trying to amuse herself by spending a lot of time with the rest of the group.

Currently she sat with Chichi in her bedroom after school. Bulma was sitting on the floor with her back against the foot of her bed while Chichi sat facing her on Bulma's desk chair. "So, spring dance plans?" Bulma asked. The schools annual spring dance held the third week in March was announced to be held that Friday. It was short notice but the school never had been very well organized. That gave the students four days to get prepared.

Chichi shrugged, "what kind of plans are you talking about? How much planning do we need?"

Bulma's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "Chichi, are you serious? My God, girl, you're in my realm now, the realm of high maintenance."

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Bulma, it's just a dance, what could we really need?"

"Uh, hello? New outfits, hair appointments, nail appointments, new shoes, coordinating schedules with friends," Bulma counted off the things to do on her fingers, "I think that's all."

"And where am I supposed to get the money for this?" Chichi asked, giving her friend a disbelieving look.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," Bulma stated with a pout. She suddenly missed Marron and Launch although she shook that feeling off almost immediately.

"Besides, we don't really need to coordinate schedules. I'm pretty sure Krillin's not going, so it'll only be us and our dates," Chichi stated.

Bulma made a face, "that's no fun. It's so much better in huge groups of people."

"You can't expect the same things from us that you did from your old crowd," Chichi told her with an irritated look, "and I really wish you'd stop with the whole pity trip about how things used to work for you. I'm alright with going shopping with you and the whole high maintenance crap, but learn to deal without your fallback friends, alright?"

Bulma nodded quietly.

"Besides, have you asked Vegeta about all this?" Chichi asked.

"No, why should I?" Bulma replied as she started to examine her nails.

"Because it's Vegeta," Chichi stated, "you more than anyone know how antisocial he is. Forget the fact that going to this dance would be seen as supporting the school and you know he can't do something like that."

Bulma frowned, "do you really think he wouldn't go with me? I guess I sort of assumed that he would because Yamcha just always automatically went with me."

"Vegeta does not equal Yamcha in any way, shape or form," Chichi told her, "but I do think that you should ask him when he gets home from work."

Bulma nodded slowly as she thought over what Chichi said. There was no way that Vegeta wouldn't go with her, it was his duty as her boyfriend.

---

As soon as Bulma heard the front door open almost three hours later, she walked out of her bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs. She knew the first thing he would do would be go to his room and change out of the staff polo that he was forced to wear. It really wasn't that bad, it was black with the store's logo over the right breast. At least he was allowed to wear jeans and sneakers.

Vegeta climbed the stairs and walked past her with a slight nod of his head.

Bulma sighed and followed him to his room, closing the door behind herself. Her parents still hadn't figured out that the pair were seeing each other and Bulma was certain that she would be banned from being in his room when they did. She walked over and laid down on her back on his bed, propping her head up with her arms. She enjoyed the view of his muscular build as he stripped out of his shirt and replaced it with another one. They had yet to have sex and Bulma took every opportunity she could to sneak a peek.

When Vegeta had finished he turned to her and crossed his arms across his chest, "something you wanted?"

Bulma gave him a small smile, "how was your evening?"

"Considering that the only other person working tonight was a brain dead hippy, what do you think?" he snarled in reply.

"Bad mood?" Bulma asked with a slight frown. Now may not be the best time to ask him.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head, "no, I'm fine." He walked over and sat on the bed beside her, crossing his legs underneath his body. "What'd you do tonight?"

"Chi was over," Bulma told him, "she has got to learn that it's a woman's duty to be high maintenance."

"Not every woman is as spoiled as you are," Vegeta pointed out which made Bulma pout slightly.

She sat up and turned so that she was sitting facing him, "do you even like me, Vegeta?"

He rolled his eyes, "don't be ridiculous, woman."

"I am not! You act like you barely tolerate me," she told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"If I didn't like you then I wouldn't tolerate you as much as I do," Vegeta stated.

"Such lovely sentiment," she muttered.

"Drop it," he told her sternly, "I'm not in the mood to deal with your neediness right now."

Bulma's eyes opened wide, "excuse me?" she snarled and hopped off the bed. "You never have time for me, at least not 'relationship' time."

Vegeta sighed and got to his feet, "I'm not going to change. I am who I am, you either deal with it, or move on."

"You're so nasty!" Bulma exclaimed, walking up to him, "and ungrateful."

"Then dump me," he told her slowly and evenly. "then maybe I can get a woman who isn't such a spoiled brat!"

Bulma raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek, "you jerk!"

Vegeta grabbed her wrist as she was lowering it, "don't ever slap me again, do you understand?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Bulma nodded, not daring to speak.

"Good, now listen," Vegeta continued, "I am never going to be pleasant or nice, I am never going to apologize, but I also don't want to break up with you." He let go of her wrist.

A small smile appeared on Bulma's face, "will you go to the spring dance with me?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?" Vegeta asked, caught off guard.

"The dance on Friday, will you go with me?" She asked again.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't go to those things," Vegeta snarled in response.

"You seriously won't go with me?" Bulma asked. She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted slightly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "don't try to manipulate me, woman."

"Did it work, though?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Vegeta replied, "I might lower myself to take you."

Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his. "Thank you," she murmured.

---

It was midnight and Bulma couldn't sleep. Frustrated she threw the covers off of herself and stood up. She fumbled in the darkness for her robe on the floor, which she finally found and put on over her short nightgown. She felt her way to her door and opened it slowly and quietly before exiting into the lighted hallway. At the top of the stairs she just barely made out a hushed male voice. Curiously she crept to the bottom of the staircase and waited there quietly. She could hear Vegeta in the living room, apparently talking on the phone since all she could hear was his side of the conversation.

"This is stupid, and you know it," he was saying. His tone was one of irritation. After a pause he went on, "it's been two weeks, have you not gotten over it?"

Bulma nodded to herself, he must have called Juu.

"I can't believe you're back hanging out with Radditz and the rest of those dirt bags," Vegeta stated, "you're not safe with them." Another pause as Juu spoke. "look, I don't want to break up a solid friendship over something like this. Would breaking up with Bulma fix things?"

Bulma almost gasped, she had to force herself not too. How dare he offer to break up with her?

Vegeta listened to Juu before speaking again, "how could you think you don't matter to me? I'm offering to break up with someone who…someone I like being with, for you," he told her.

Bulma sat down on the step she was standing on and placed her head in her hands. As glad as she was to hear Vegeta say what he did, it broke her heart to think it was because of her that he was on the outs with his best friend. With a sigh she stood again and quietly crept back upstairs. She knew what she had to do, if he wouldn't break up with her, then she would have to break up with him to force the two back together.


	10. Chapter 10 : Hurt

Jarell - She'll see the light eventually.

Morgain Croix - Trouble, aka drama, is what I do best.

ShayRay - Thank you, glad you love it.

DragonBallGeek101 - Tacos? . Where did that come from? All I got is pancakes.

Like Ya Story - Thank you so much. It makes me so happy to read stuff like that.

Shika-Girl - And here is that update.

Shades of Crimson - You ain't seen nothing yet.

Anon - And here is the more you couldn't wait to read.

Cilvanti - Aw, I'm sorry and you'll see why. XD

DemonLord - Why, thank you very much. Here's some more to feed your addiction.

Chapter 10 : Hurt

Bulma had tried her hardest to avoid being alone with Vegeta all day. It wasn't a hard thing to do considering that she refused to let Chichi leave her side. Chichi had tried to get the reason for her sudden attachment out of Bulma, but she had refused to tell her. Bulma knew that Chichi would try to convince her not to break up with Vegeta and she didn't need her to make it any harder then it was already going to be. They may have only been together for slightly over two weeks but she really felt a bond with him, she felt like he understood her and actually liked her for who she was, not who she pretended to be. For the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't just being used.

Bulma waited in her bedroom that evening until she heard the front door open and close. With a deep breath she stood from her bed where she had been reading "Great Expectations" for her English class. She closed her eyes for a moment to mentally prepare herself before walking over to her open door. She watched him climb the stairs and when he glanced towards her she spoke, "can you come in for a moment?" Without waiting for answer she turned and walked back to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. She watched him walk in slowly and stand a few feet from her.

"It can't wait until I get changed?" Vegeta asked moodily.

Bulma shook her head, "I didn't want to put it off longer then I had to," she paused and took a moment to battle back the emotions that threatened to spill. "I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with someone like you, I need someone more like myself."

Vegeta was speechless for a moment, but his thoughts were swimming. How could she dare break up with him when he sacrificed everything to be with her? Her voice was so cold, her expression so neutral. His eyes narrowed, "you are unbelievable," he seethed, "I should have stayed with my first impression of you being nothing but a spoiled bitch, it would have been more accurate then what you fooled me into thinking."

Bulma's eyes widened, "I am not. I'm only doing what I think is best."

"Shove it, I don't want to hear your excuses," Vegeta said, a hard edge to his voice. He turned on his heel and left the room. He slammed the door shut upon entering his own room and stood just inside it. His hands were balled into fists at his side and he had to try to not to put them through a wall. What pissed him off more then anything was the fact that he genuinely liked Bulma and because of that he gave her an opening to hurt him. He should have known better.

Back in Bulma's room, she hadn't moved an inch from where she was sitting. On trembling legs she stood and walked over to her bedroom door, shutting it quietly. She leaned her back against it and slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and placed her chin on them. She refused to give in to the threatening fall tears.

---

After showering and getting ready for the day, Bulma managed to drag herself downstairs. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She found her thoughts too busy and jumbled to give her any real rest. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she immediately wished she had stayed upstairs. Vegeta was eating at the table and gave her the dirtiest look she had ever seen as soon as he noticed her. Bulma tore her eyes away from his and turned around, quickly finding her way to the front door. She was out it and in her car driving to school before she even knew what she was doing. She just couldn't face him.

Vegeta had barely batted an eye, he had returned to eating without a word.

Bulma's mother, who was also in the kitchen, frowned when her daughter made her hasty retreat "Why, whatever's gotten into Bulma?"

Vegeta shrugged and shoved more food in his mouth. He wasn't so much angry with Bulma anymore, as he was disgusted. He also felt a need for revenge and a need to hurt her like she did to him. He already knew how he was going to do it.

---

Chichi caught up with Bulma before first period at Bulma's locker. The aqua haired teen looked like a disaster. Her hair was thrown back into a pony tail and she wore barely any make-up. "What's going on?" Chichi asked, worry evident.

"Nothing," Bulma told her quietly, not looking at her friend.

"Bulma," Chichi said sternly, "I know there's something wrong so just tell me what it is. Don't make me worry like this."

Bulma rolled her eyes and shut her locker. She turned to Chichi and sighed, "Vegeta and I broke up last night, alright?"

"I'll kill him!" was the first words out of Chichi's mouth, "I can't believe he did that!"

"Chill, Chi," Bulma told her and started walking towards their first period chemistry class, "I broke up with him."

Chichi smacked her arm, "why?"

"Never mind, alright?" Bulma told her, entering the class and taking her seat, "I don't want to talk about it."

Chichi sat behind Bulma with a frown plastered on her face. She felt bad for Bulma and had a sneaking suspicion that a certain blonde teenager had something to do with the break up. She'd have to go have a talk with Juu later that day.

Yamcha walked into the classroom with Tien by his side. Something had amused Yamcha greatly as he walked up to Bulma's desk. He placed his palms on her desk and leaned on his arms, ignoring the dirty look she was giving him. "So, I heard you and Vegeta are done and over with."

Bulma rolled her eyes, trying to be as much of a snob as she could muster at that time, "and just how did you find that out?" she asked in a disinterested tone.

"Because, babe, I just happened to overhear him asking Marron to the spring dance," Yamcha told her, a smirk spread across his face.

Bulma's mouth hung open for a minute before she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the class, pushing past the entering instructor on her way.

Chichi got to her feet and followed Bulma out but not before slapping Yamcha in the face.

The instructor shook his head, "Yamcha, take your seat please. I don't know what this is concerning, nor do I want to."

---

Chichi walked into the woman's bathroom to find Bulma sitting on the counter with her back to the mirror. "Bulma," she said quietly and soothingly, "don't let Yamcha get to you."

"I don't care about Yamcha," Bulma told her, "I care about Vegeta and that jerk only asked Marron out to get back at me." Bulma pouted and blinked back her tears.

Chichi hopped up onto the counter beside her and put her arm around her shoulders, "think about it this way, we'll be graduating in two months and you'll never have to deal with this high school bull anymore. You can go far away to college and never have to see Vegeta or Marron or anyone you don't like ever again."

Bulma gave a small smile, "as comforting as that is, I still have two months to deal with it."

Chichi stayed silent as the door opened, it wasn't until she saw the purple haired girl that she shook her head in disgust.

Launch looked at the two girls sitting on the counter and frowned. She tore her eyes away and walked into one of the stalls.

"Bitch," Bulma stated loud enough so that Launch could hear.

Chichi giggled, "don't forget 'slut'."

"Of course, how could I forget that?" Bulma agreed, her tone getting nasty, "there's also 'whore'. Can't forget about 'whore'."

Launch came out of the stall and washed her hands without saying a word before finally stopping and looking at Bulma, "I know you're mad, but I didn't do anything wrong, Bulma. I'm not Marron and you have no right to take out on me what she's done." She told her in as stern a tone as her airy voice could manage, "I told her not to agree to go out with Vegeta, but she wouldn't listen to me." Launch shrugged, "but that's Marron for you, she serves herself and that's it."

Bulma jumped off the counter and walked over to Launch, "you're right, I shouldn't be mad at you, so how about you take a little message to Marron for me?" she paused for a moment, a weird smirk on her face, "tell her that if she dares to follow through with going to the spring dance with him on Friday, I will personally make sure that her pretty little face, isn't so pretty anymore."

Launch nodded, "I will, Bulma, but only because I agree with you," she gave her a small smile, "give me a call sometime, we should hang out." She turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom.

"Bulma," Chichi said slowly, still sitting on the counter, "you wouldn't actually do that to Marron, would you?"

Bulma turned to look at her, a huge smile on her face, "you're damn right I would."

Chichi chuckled, "you're crazy."

---

After fourth period, Chichi found herself waiting around Juu's locker for the blonde to show. When she finally did, Chichi walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Juu turned her head, "yeah?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"What the hell did you do?" Chichi asked her.

Juu sighed and turned her body towards the other girl, "what are you talking about?"

"What did you say to Bulma to make her break up with Vegeta?" Chichi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that what she's telling people?" Juu said with a small laugh, "how pathetic."

"No, she didn't tell me that, I just assumed it had something to do with you," Chichi stated, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Well, you assumed wrong. I haven't spoken to Bulma in over two weeks," Juu stated, "now get lost." She turned away from Chichi again.

Chichi bit her bottom lip before sighing and moving along. Maybe Juu really didn't have anything to do with it, but if she hadn't, then what was Bulma thinking when she broke up with Vegeta?

Juu glanced up once to see Chichi walking away down the hall. She thought she'd be happy if Bulma broke up with Vegeta and hurt him, but she wasn't. She felt bad, like it was her fault even though she had told Vegeta on the phone a couple nights prior that breaking up with Bulma wouldn't fix their friendship. She didn't know what she should do. Vegeta had always been there for her and she knew he'd always stand by her, but the group she was hanging around with again wouldn't accept him as her friend. She didn't know what to do.

---

Bulma sat on her bed that evening trying to finish up the required chapters of "Great Expectations". Normally she would love the work of Charles Dickens, but that evening she found herself having trouble focusing on the words in front of her. She had left her door open as was the habit she had gotten into so that she could hear when Vegeta got back from working. She hadn't even thought twice about it. When she heard the front door open and close that evening she felt her heart jump and she couldn't help glancing out the door when she heard his steps come closer.

He didn't even look at her.

Bulma felt her heart sink back down. Vegeta might have never been overly affectionate but he would always give her a little smirk or a nod of the head whenever he knew she was around. Tonight there was nothing and that hurt more then she had ever thought that it could. For the first time since she had broken up with him, Bulma let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11 : Respect

This is my chapter from last weekend, there will be another new one up this weekend coming, promise.

Cilvanti - This one is more happy, I promise.

Morgain Croix - Trouble and angst is done for now, maybe some more in some later chapters. ; )

Jarell - There will be definite ass whooping, just no guarantee this chapter.

Yari - Thanks for the compliment, glad you enjoyed.

Shades of Crimson - They were once supposed to be main characters but the focus changed a little. Oh well, it's probably a lot better now then it would have been.

Dragonballgeek101 - Stop tackling me, lol. throws all her pancakes

TheDemonLord - Actually, I do believe you, I'm the same way. I only log in to review when I find a really outstanding story. So glad you like this story so much.

Lady Dark Angel - There will be someone getting creamed soon enough, no hints as to who though and when.

DBZ Maineak - Thank ya.

Chapter 11 : Respect

Bulma had called Launch Wednesday night and the purple haired girl had suggested a girls night that following night to try to lift her spirits. Launch had even agreed to let Chichi join in as well which touched Bulma, as she knew that Launch despised the thought of hanging around with the 'lower social class'. Bulma had thought over what Launch had said and she knew that her old friend was right. Marron had been the one that flirted with her boyfriends and stabbed her in the back, not Launch. Just because the two girls were almost inseparable was no reason to stop being friends with Launch.

The three teens sat in the food court of the local shopping mall sipping on weird smoothie concoctions that they had ordered. Bulma giggled after taking a sip from hers, "oh my God, this is so horrible."

Launch laughed at the face Chichi made after taking a sip of hers, "I told you it would be fun."

"Getting the server to throw random fruits into a blender is not what I call fun," Chichi said, but couldn't hide her smile.

"You're just bitter because of the lemons," Bulma told her with a smile.

"Lemon, mango, banana and cherry smoothie doesn't even sound half as bad as how it tastes. You guys have no idea," Chichi said, pushing the cup away from her.

Launch giggled, "I guess I lucked out, mine's delicious."

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup from Launch and took a sip out of it, she gagged and just barely managed to swallow it, "that is even worse then mine! You're nuts if you think that's any good."

Launch just shrugged and took her drink back, "so, ready for the experience of hardcore shopping with us, Chichi?"

Chichi rolled her eyes, "I guess, I don't have much of a choice."

"You really don't," Bulma agreed and got to her feet, grabbing Chichi's arm to haul her up at the same time. "We have to find new outfits for tomorrow night," Bulma stated, pulling Chichi away from the table and leaving the horrid drinks sitting there.

Launch followed happily a couple steps behind, her drink still in her hand. "So, you decided to go then?" Launch asked.

Bulma nodded, "I'm not going to sit home and feel sorry for myself when I could be out having fun."

Chichi frowned, "but what about Marron and Vegeta? They'll be there too."

Bulma shrugged, "if Marron doesn't heed my warning then I can't be held accountable for what happens to her."

"You're psycho," Launch stated with a giggle, "but Marron deserves it."

"You need backup, I'll be waiting," Chichi said with a nod of her head.

"And I'll be standing on the sidelines trying not to giggle," Launch added.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked into a shoe store, "chatting time is now officially over," she announced.

An hour later, Chichi was leaning against one of the display shelves watching as Bulma and Launch paid for the one pair of shoes they had each bought. Bulma had opted for a sling-back stiletto heel in a deep burgundy while Launch choose a closed toe, more classic high-heeled shoe in navy blue. Chichi had chosen to stand on the sidelines and get more and more bored as the two teens tried to find their perfect shoes. She was quickly running out of ways to entertain herself and the mall didn't close for another four hours.

---

Bulma dropped Chichi off at her house then drove herself and Launch back to her place. They entered the mansion and went directly up to Bulma's room. Launch walked over to Bulma's bed and plopped herself down on it as Bulma walked over to her television and DVD player. She pulled out her favourite movie, "Pretty Woman", and popped it into the DVD player before going over and joining Launch on her bed. Anytime her, Launch or Marron ever had a broken heart the three of them would sleep over at Bulma's place and watch "Pretty Woman". It was a tradition.

By the time the scene at the Polo match started to play, the teens were heavily into the movie. They had popped popcorn to eat and piles of it sat in front of the television, having been thrown by the pair on the bed. They had a mutual hatred for the lawyer in the movie. When the lawyer approached the leading female role to solicit her, the pair on the bed started screaming at the television and cursing at the man. It wasn't until the scene ended that Bulma noticed the glaring man standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Vegeta was not very pleased at having been woken up just past midnight by giggling, screaming women. He had been standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest for over a minute before the girls noticed him. He was wearing nothing but navy blue pants in a light fabric and was not enjoying the once over he had received from Launch.

Bulma swallowed hard when she saw him and couldn't pull her eyes away from his face. She sat up on her bed from her once laying position, "something you wanted?" she asked quietly.

"Silence would be nice," Vegeta growled in response.

"We'll try," Bulma told him and turned her attention back to the movie that was still playing.

"You will not try, you will do," Vegeta snarled, "you do not want to make me come back here." With the final snarled comment, he turned on his heel and returned to his room.

Launch rolled her eyes as Bulma got up to go shut her bedroom door, "he's got some definite anger issues."

Bulma came back and laid down on her stomach on the bed again without saying a word.

"Bulma, please don't let him get to you," Launch said soothingly, "he's just being a jerk to try to get some little piece of revenge on you. You shouldn't let him punish you because you didn't want to be with him anymore."

Bulma turned on her side to face her friend. She propped her head up on her hand and gave Launch a sad smile. "You want to know a secret?" she asked. At Launches nod, she continued, "I only broke up with Vegeta so that his and Juu's friendship would heal."

"Are you serious?" Launch asked, completely forgetting the movie playing in the background, "tell him that."

"I can't," Bulma replied, "he wouldn't believe me anyway. I've already lost him so there's no sense bothering to even try to get him to listen to me." She sighed and pouted slightly. He had barely spoken to her and when he had, his tone almost nasty enough to bring her to tears.

"Poor Bulma," Launch said, mirroring her friends pout, "it'll all get better soon."

---

Bulma looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her bedroom and smiled, she looked perfect. She was wearing the same shoes from before and a short black dress in a light fabric with a low v-neck. Her hair was in waves and she had the front pinned back with just a few loose strands left to fall in front of her face. She was wearing small ruby stud earrings and a white gold chain around her neck.

Bulma let out a sigh and left her room. She had to pick Launch up in ten minutes and she was running a little late. As she pulled out of her driveway she noticed that Vegeta's car was already gone. With yet another sigh she took off down the street to Launches house.

---

Bulma and Launch walked into the school gymnasium. The lights were dimmed and there were two big screens playing music videos with large speakers lined up in the middle. Bulma said her goodbyes to Launch and walked over to the bleachers to find Chichi and Goku sitting on the bottom row. She sat down beside Chichi and looked around the crowded room. "Did you know this is my first high school dance that I haven't had a date for?" Bulma stated.

Chichi grinned as she looked at her friend, "don't be so pessimistic. You look great."

Goku nodded, "yeah, really good, Bulma. You shouldn't have any problem finding a guy here willing to dance with you."

Chichi turned her head to give her boyfriend a sharp glance before looking back to Bulma. "Vegeta and Marron are here already. Just a heads up, she's been hanging off of him all night."

Bulma shook her head, "whatever, I'm here to have fun." She turned away from Chichi and started looking through the crowds of people. That's when she noticed Juu dancing with Goku's older brother. "Why is Juu here with Radditz?"

"She brought him," Goku stated, "they've been really friendly lately."

"Excuse me," Bulma said and got to her feet. She walked over to where Juu was and grabbed her arm. Without giving her a chance to react, Bulma pulled her out of the room into the hallway where it wasn't so loud and there wasn't as many people around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Juu asked, when Bulma had let go of her arm.

"What do you think you're doing with Radditz?" Bulma replied, "Vegeta is going to freak out."

"So what? Why do you care anyway?" Juu asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "you're not with him anymore. Neither him nor I am any of your business anymore."

"You're more my business then you think you are," Bulma replied. "You have to stop being such a bitch and forgive him."

Juu raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "why do you care so much?"

"I just, do, alright?" Bulma told her, "never talk to me again if you want, but at least forgive him."

Juu shook her head. "Just stay out of it," she told her before turning on her heel and walking back into the crowded gymnasium.

Bulma followed her back in slowly and took her prior seat on the bleachers. Unfortunately a slow song had come on while she was talking to Juu. Chichi and Goku were dancing which left Bulma with no one to talk to. She looked around the gymnasium trying to pull out faces of people she knew when she caught her first glimpse of Vegeta and Marron. He was leaning against the side wall and she looked like she was trying to convince him to dance with her. Bulma couldn't help the small smile she got at the knowledge that he wouldn't lower himself to dance with Marron. He looked good though, wearing baggy faded black jeans and a navy blue button up top with the top half of the buttons undone.

Vegeta had been putting up with Marron's nonsensical chatter, flirting and sexual innuendos all night, but he drew the line at dancing with her. As attractive as she was, the fact that most of the male population of the school had had a turn with her disgusted him more then words could describe. He truly wanted nothing to do with the woman other then a tool in his revenge. His anger and hurt had mostly faded, but he couldn't forgive himself for giving Bulma the chance to make him feel those emotions. He had been as big of a jerk to her as he could manage which made her keep her distance, that's why he couldn't help the surprised look on his face when he noticed her walking from the bleachers towards him and Marron.

Marron followed his gaze and turned towards the approaching Bulma. She crossed her arms over her chest and placed a snotty look on her face. "Uh, hello, what do you think you're doing over here?" Marron asked when Bulma stopped beside them. "it's called 'personal space', now move along."

Bulma gave Marron an amused look before turned her head to the right to look at Vegeta, "one dance, please?" she asked, almost too quietly to be heard.

Vegeta couldn't help wanting to go to her, she looked so beautiful and fragile in the dim light. Her tone was so quiet but pleading still the same. "Song is almost half over," he replied, careful to keep his voice neutral. Her having the courage to approach him made him regain some of his lost respect for her.

Marron blinked a few times, trying to catch up to what was going on, "Vegeta is so my date, Bulma, get lost," she told her, placing her hands on her hips. "Why would he want anything to do with you, when he could have me?"

"Maybe because I haven't spread my legs for most of the senior class," Bulma replied to her before turning her attention back to the man in question. "the longer you wait to reply, the shorter the song is getting."

Vegeta glanced at Marron who was giving him a 'don't you dare' look. He smirked at her before leading Bulma out to the middle of the floor. He put his arms around her small waist as she looped hers around his neck. She wouldn't let him keep space between their bodies when he tried as she moved hers right up against his.

"You're a complete jerk, you know that, right?" Bulma murmured contentedly in his ear.

Vegeta chuckled slightly, "and you're a spoiled brat," he replied.

"I know you want to hurt me and you have every right to, but can you promise me one thing?" Bulma asked after staying silent for a moment.

"Which is?" Vegeta replied, relaxing into the feel of her body.

"Don't have sex with Marron," Bulma stated bluntly.

"You have nothing to worry about," he replied, "I'm one of the few who don't want a turn."

"Good," she replied quietly, letting the one perfect moment of the night wash over her. Too soon for her own liking, the song ended and Vegeta pulled back slightly from her. Without thinking she moved to close the space again and pushed her lips to his, rejoicing in the lack of hesitation on his part. She moved one of her hands up into his thick black hair as he swept the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, encouraging her to part them. Just as she did, Bulma was forcibly pulled backwards away from him and Marron stepped into her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You had your chance and you blew it, you spoiled little bitch. It's my turn now," Marron told her, her voice as stern as possible.

"Oh, so it's alright when you're trying to get with my guys, but when I turn the tables on you, it's not fair?" Bulma pointed out.

"It's not my fault your men run to me because you can't satisfy them," Marron replied with a cocky little smile.

"You are a complete, fucking bitch," Bulma seethed.

"And you're just as bad as I am, princess," Marron returned, the cocky smile still in place.

"I am nothing like you," Bulma stated and pushed Marron backwards. She wavered slightly, but stayed upright.

Marron reached down and slipped her shoes off, placing them to the side slightly, "if you think your disproportionate butt can beat me, bring it on."

Bulma stared at her for a second, before taking a step back and shaking her head, "you're not worth it," she told her before turning around and slowly making her way through the forming crowd towards the exit.

---

Bulma went straight home after the incident with Marron and changed into a comfortable black tank top and short maroon silk shorts. She curled up on her bed with another book for her English literature class and started reading it. A hour had passed before she heard a knock at her door. She yelled out for them to come in and was slightly surprised when Vegeta entered and closed the door behind himself. Bulma sat up on her bed and leaned back against the headboard.

Vegeta walked over and sat directly beside her, "Marron was less then thrilled when I dropped her off."

"That's a shame," Bulma replied with a role of her eyes.

"I just came to make a truce," Vegeta told her, "I got all my anger out and I know I've hurt you, which actually makes me feel pretty good after what you did," Bulma rolled her eyes at this, "so I have no more need to be a 'jerk' as you call me. So, truce?" He asked.

Bulma smiled and pushed his shoulder playfully, "how about friends, at least?"

Vegeta smirked at her and pushed her back, "you, more then anyone else should know my answer to that."


	12. Chapter 12 : Misunderstandings

I know this chapter is being put out not long after the last one, so if you have yet to review the last chapter, please do so before reading this one. Thanks.

Dragonballgeek101 - I have absolutely no food that belongs to you. You may be a tad delusional. XD -hides ramen-

Morgain Croix - Sweetness only lasts for so long.

Yari - Bulma won't ever, that I'll tell you now. But that doesn't mean that someone else won't let it slip.

Lady Dark Angel - You gave me imagery of a sadistic Bulma covered in blood laughing maniacally as she repeatedly stabs Marron with a high heel. XD

Cilvanti - You scare me… XD Radditz will play a semi-crucial role, maybe not exactly in getting B and V back together though. You'll just have to wait and see.

DBZ Maineak - It won't be any time in the near future.

Chapter 12 - Misunderstandings

For the first time in the last week, Bulma finally got a good sleep the night after the Spring Dance. She could barely believe that the events of the past week had happened in such a short amount of time. The start of the week saw her breaking up with Vegeta, the middle was nothing but emotional torture for her, and now the end, she was sure, would bring about the re-kindling of their relationship. At just past ten that Saturday morning, Bulma, in an oddly chipper mood for a morning, got out of bed. After doing all her necessities, she finally made her way downstairs. She made a quick look around the house before deciding that everyone was gone. She sighed and poured herself a bowl of cereal before curling up on the sofa in the living room to watch some television. She had hoped that Vegeta would be around as he was the reason for her chipper attitude that morning, but he was gone. He was probably at work, she figured, knowing that he put in nine hours a day on Saturdays, as well as five hours a night, three nights throughout the week.

After an hour of watching inane children's cartoons, Bulma was decidedly bored. She walked around the house aimlessly looking for something to do as her mother and father walked in the front door, groceries in hand. Bulma followed them into the kitchen where she plopped down at the table and promptly pouted.

"Why, Bulma, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, taking a seat beside her daughter and leaving her husband to put away the groceries.

"Nothing, just bored," Bulma replied.

"You can always get a job," Dr. Briefs piped up, seeing an opportunity to save himself some money. Funding his daughters university adventure was going to put a huge dent in his bank account as it was.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "what do I need a job for?"

"Well, university is coming up, dear," Mrs. Briefs stated, as if reading her husbands mind. "Do you know where you're going yet?"

Bulma shrugged, "I got some acceptance letters but I don't know which one to go with. It doesn't really matter, I'm just going to end up running Capsule Corporation anyway." She desperately wanted to go to university with at least one of her friends, but by the look of it, it wasn't going to happen. Goku had received a sports scholarship to a mediocre university which depends on it's athletics program and Chichi was going to a slightly better university not that far away from his. Krillin and Juu (when they were together) had decided on waiting a year to go to university to earn some money as neither came from prosperous families. Launch was going to a private college to take a Interior Design course. Bulma had no idea what Vegeta's post high school plans were, but the thought came to her that she should probably find out. As casually as she could she asked, "do you know when Vegeta's done work?"

Mrs. Brief's thought for a second, "I think he's done at five, dear, but he said he has plans for tonight earlier this morning."

Bulma sighed and got up from the table, "thanks," she muttered before walking out of the room.

---

Vegeta was standing behind a glass counter/display case with a single cash register on it. He was leaning on the counter talking to Goku, who stood on the other side of it. Chichi had dragged him to the mall and was off buying necessary items for herself.

Goku stretched his back and yawned, "I can't believe she dragged me out of bed this early."

Vegeta shook his head and scoffed, "it's near noon," he stated. He didn't really think Goku was a bad guy, dimwitted, but not bad. He could tolerate him most days.

"What's going on with you and Bulma?" Goku asked, innocently.

Vegeta shrugged, "nothing, called a truce. It gets boring trying to exact revenge all the time."

"So, you're back together?" Goku asked with his goofy grin.

"No," Vegeta said simply, "not that it's any of your business anyway. That mistake is done and over with and I won't be making it again."

Goku frowned, "that's too bad. I guess it's for the best though. Juu told Radditz, who told me, that Jay wants to ask her out anyway."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes fractionally at the other man, "he wouldn't dare," he said simply, "and as for Juu and Radditz, you better be trying to break them up."

Goku shrugged, "not really. I mean, what Radditz does is none of my business."

As if on cue the older man with long black hair walked into the store, "did I hear you say my name, little brother?"

Juu was right beside him and briefly made eye contact with her former flame and friend.

Radditz walked up to Goku and slung his arm around his younger brothers shoulders and smiled at Vegeta, "hey, Veg, it's been a while man. Where you been? I thought you and my little lady here were practically inseparable? Or at least, you were when I left for university."

Vegeta growled slightly, he hated Goku's brother more than any other person. When he had first met and started seeing Juu, she was still friends with Radditz and his group of friends. Vegeta had put up with them until they got her in huge trouble, which was when he finally stepped in and helped get her out of it. He couldn't believe that she was back with them again.

Goku carefully removed Radditz's arm from around his shoulders, "maybe you guys should move along," he said quietly.

Radditz snickered and smirked at Vegeta, "maybe we should since the host seems to be a little less than welcoming. Man, Veg, you got to lighten up, maybe go bang that gorgeous aqua haired chick you were with last night."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to control his temper. He might not be with Bulma anymore, but he wasn't going to listen to this man talk about her that way. "Maybe you should learn some damn respect," he snarled.

Goku was getting increasingly tense with the situation at hand, "Radditz, come on, just go, please?"

Juu crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, "knock it off, Radditz," she said with a role of her eyes.

Radditz looked at the people around him with that same cocky smirk, "you guys are really no fun. I expected better from you." He noticed Chichi walk in the store, obviously done her shopping and looking for Goku so she could leave, "and here comes the largest kill joy of them all."

Chichi approached the group of people hesitantly. Goku was obviously uncomfortable and Vegeta was fuming which Chichi chalked up to the long haired man hanging around. "What's going on?" she asked as she came up to stand beside Goku on the opposite side then that of Radditz.

"Nothing at all, right guys?" Goku said, chuckling nervously.

"Nothing is sure right," Radditz agreed, "I don't know how you all don't die of boredom. If any of you all are interested, we're having a sweet party at Nappa's tonight. Lots of chicks, booze and left hand smokes, if you catch my drift. Maybe that will loosen you up."

"Maybe we don't want to lose the same brain cells that you're obviously missing," Vegeta said, finally standing up straight from his prior leaning position.

Radditz chuckled, "come on, man, you can bring that babe and lower her inhibitions enough so that she might actually sleep with you."

Vegeta calmly stepped around the counter he had been behind and walked up to Radditz. The older man was clearly much taller then him, but that alone wasn't enough to even start to intimidate Vegeta. He left a couple inches of space between them and looked up at him. "Get the hell out," he seethed quietly, "and don't ever come near me again."

Radditz laughed and pushed Vegeta back, "or what, little man?"

Without a word Vegeta lunged out and tackled Radditz down. He got in a few good punches as Radditz tried desperately to get out from under the other man but to no avail.

Goku grabbed Vegeta and dragged him off of his older brother who had sustained a bloody nose and lip.

Vegeta looked around to see his supervisor looking at him with a displeased look. He rolled his eyes and stalked off out of the store and out of the mall, knowing that his employment was terminated.

Juu and Goku helped Radditz to his feet, "man, he's crazy," Radditz stated, trying to wipe the blood away with his hand.

Chichi cocked one of her eyebrows in interest, "from what I saw, you deserved it and I don't blame him one bit." She turned her focus to Goku, "come on, let's get out of here and let him nurse his injuries."

Juu watched them walk away before smacking Radditz on the arm, "you asshole, why did you have to get him riled up like that? He's going to lose his job because of you." She shook her head and walked off, leaving a bewildered and still bleeding Radditz behind.

---

Bulma was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching a home renovation show when she heard the front door slam shut. Cringing, she got to her feet and walked over to the entry way as Vegeta was now on his way upstairs. "What's going on?" She asked, curiously as she followed him up. She followed him into the bathroom where he was turning on the water in the sink to wash the blood off his knuckles.

The sight of blood made Bulma's stomach lurch in worry, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Vegeta snarled.

For the third time, Bulma asked, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Vegeta replied and whipped around, walking brusquely out of the room and into his bedroom.

"Why won't you tell me?" Bulma asked, following him in. She stood just inside the doorway as he plopped himself down on the end of his bed.

"Because it's none of your business, that's why," he replied, tone nasty. He was still more then a little pissed off over the whole situation.

Bulma pouted slightly, "fine," she said, "I won't bother you then," she turned around and walked out, half expecting him to call her back. When he didn't she went into her own room and slammed the door behind her, feeling a little upset herself.

---

Around five o'clock that night, Bulma had once again stationed herself in the living room to watch whatever she could find on the television. When she heard Vegeta coming down the stairs she got up and walked to the living room entry way. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice quiet and only sounding a tad interested.

"Out," Vegeta replied, simply.

"Out, where?" Bulma pushed. She was not enjoying this lack of communication between them.

"That also falls under the category of things that aren't your business," Vegeta told her as he opened the front door.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him before stating, "how do you expect to fix our relationship with this lack of communication?"

"There is no relationship to fix," Vegeta growled, "you made that quite clear when you broke up with me. I made a truce with you, but there is nothing between us and that will not change."

Bulma stood stunned as he exited out the door, closing it behind himself. How could he play with her emotions? If there was nothing there then he should never have kissed her back the night before.


End file.
